Kingdom Hearts:Bleached
by GottaCatchemAll1001
Summary: KHxBleach: When the two "worlds" of Bleach and Kingdom Hearts collide! Sora has to investigate his new world, Ichigo has to find out whats going on in his own! Many mysteries and a lot of action, I plan to keep it going so read and review! Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts: Bleached**

**I do not own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts (obviously :p)**

**This story takes place during Bleach and shortly after Kingdom Hearts 2**

(Destiny Island: Early Morning)

Sora sat on the large, extremely bent paopu tree listening to the sound of the waves break on the shore and watching the red sun rise over the horizon.

"_I wonder where Mickey is" _Sora thought. "_The letter told me, Kairi, and Riku to be waiting for him here today at this exact time… _Oh well, might as well take a nap while I'm here" he said.

As Sora turned to position himself into a more nap-suitable pose, he noticed Kairi and Riku standing idly by observing him. "Whoa!" "What are you guys doing, trying to give me a heart attack?" Sora said.

"You shouldn't be napping already" said Kairi "You _just_ woke up"

"Oh yea?" Sora said "Well…."

Before Sora could finish a sentence he noticed something. A small black hooded figure was hurrying toward them. "King Mickey!"Sora shouted excitedly.

"Sora, Kairi, Riku, I have some very important information to share with you….." the King whispered.

* * *

(Karakura Town: Morning)

Ichigo awoke to the obnoxious ringing of Rukia's "phone".

"Turn that damn thing off!" he shouted, unwilling to get up and do it himself.

"Ichigo, who in the world are you talking to?" asked Ichigo's younger sister Yuzu.

"He's probably got a girl in there somewhere" said Yuzu's fraternal twin Karin.

"ICHIGO!" came the most obnoxious scream emanating from his father, Ishhin's, mouth. "Is it true, my son? You have a girl in your room!" whined Ishhin, with comical tears streaming from his eyes.

"NO! There is no girl in my room, now leave me alone!" screamed Ichigo. He got up and slammed the door on his father's nose, hearing the slight crack of a bone.

Quickly after this annoying incident, Ichigo heard a muffled voice coming from the inside of his closet.

"Ichigo, we have to hurry." Just then Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo's shinigami friend busted out of the closet in her gigai, already dressed in attire suitable for an early fall morning.

"Rukia, if you're insistent on hurrying me to go fight some dumb-ass hollow, then why aren't you ready yourself?" Ichigo implied.

"It isn't that, we have to get to Urahara's shop, he just messaged me…. Something's wrong." Rukia stated seriously.

"Ok let's hurry!"

* * *

**Author's note: Well, here it is. The first chapter of my KH-Bleach , more like an intro. Hope you enjoyed it and i apologize in advance for anything I said that may have been confusing. I'll update soon, read and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Kingdom Hearts: Bleach**

**I don't own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts (I wish I did)**

**This story takes place during Bleach and shortly after Kingdom Hearts 2**

**Lock 001: A New Enemy**

(Destiny Islands: Early Morning)

"So you're telling me that Maleficent is **already** planning something again, and it has to do with this kakuraka town?" Sora said.

"Karakura" Mickey corrected. "And not just Maleficent, I did some reconnaissance in both halves of the world and it seems like there's something else going on there, but I'm not sure what."

"Both_ halves?_" Sora asked confusingly "Whaddya mean both halves?"

"You'll find out later now let's go Kairi and Riku are waiting in the Gummi Ship already."

"Right!" Sora took off running after what seemed to be a nervous Mickey. "_It can't be good that Mickey looks this nervous, what's going on!"_

(Karakura Town: Morning)

"Ichigo, will you hurry up!" Rukia yelled as they sprinted through the streets.

"I'm trying, damn it; I think I broke a toe when I tripped over Kon leaving the house!"

"God, you're such a baby" Rukia replied.

When they finally arrived at Urahara's shop they found that Tessai, Kisuke Urahara's extremely tall, dark-skinned, assistant with corn rolls was waiting for them. "Usual room" he stated casually.

"Better hurry, Kisuke's a little worried." However, it seemed quite the opposite when they entered. He was waiting for them with four cups of tea placed beside a tray of sweets on the table.

"Why, hello there Ichigo, Rukia. How are you this fine day?" Kisuke asked.

"Kisuke, what are you doing? I thought that there was an emergency? Yet you are sitting here waiting for us with a smile on your face and a tray of cookies in front of you?" Rukia stated.

"Ahem" Kisuke interrupted "Please sit, and I will share what information I have collected."

"Fine by me" Ichigo said. "I need to sit down anyway; I'm too tired to be standing after waking up and running a few miles."

"Good, now then: Jinta, Ururu, please bring in the specimen." "Before I show you the creature I have discovered, I would also like to inform you that I sensed a being with extremely high spiritual pressure around 2:00 last night." "I believe this intruder may have something to do with the presence of the creature I have discovered." Kisuke stated.

"Kisuke, I got a message from the soul society last night!" Rukia exclaimed. "They too sensed an intruder within the seireitei, but have yet to find them."

"That is unfortunate news indeed." stated Kisuke.

Just then, two children: one being a small boy with a white t-shirt and a pair of rolled up jeans that sported an unnatural shade of red for his hair color, and the second being a shy looking girl with pig tails who appeared to be blushing walked in carrying a cage covered with a blanket.

"What is this about?" Ichigo asked, sensing a very dark and inhuman spiritual energy emanating from the cage.

"Observe" replied Kisuke.

When the two children pulled off the blanket, Ichigo's eyes widened in astonishment, before him was a creature by the likes he had never seen before. "What the hell?" he and Rukia questioned in unison.

"My thoughts exactly" replied Kisuke.

"Wh-Wha-What is it?"'

(Radiant Garden: Restoration committee HQ)

"Wh-Wha-What is it?" asked Kairi. They were all staring at one of the most bizarre creatures they'd ever seen.

(An hour prior)

(Radiant Garden)

"Hey Mickey, what are we doing in Radiant Garden?" asked Sora.

"Well obviously we're gunna find out" stated Riku sarcastically. Sora made a mocking face at him, which Riku happily returned.

"Oh please, the two of you will never learn" Kairi said sternly, yet began snickering afterwards, amused at her two friends bickering.

"Anyways" Mickey said, "I was just explaining that, even though I wasn't able to find out anything about Maleficent's plans I did find a being there, it was stronger than the heartless and most nobodies as well."

"How dangerous is this thing?" asked Riku puzzled at what Mickey was explaining to them.

"Well, from my knowledge they come in many varieties and vary in power as well, from weak to extremely strong" Mickey stated.

"Hmmm sounds pretty dangerous" Kairi said, "But nothing we can't handle!" she stated with a smile on her face.

"That brings me to my next set of information" Mickey said "Kairi, Riku I am going to need you two to stay in Radiant Garden for a little while, so you, Kairi, can train on your physical attacks and strength. And Riku, you can work on controlling your power of darkness better."

As Sora analyzed this set of information he came to the conclusion; "so I guess me, Donald, and Goofy will be going to this new world?" he asked.

"Well" Mickey replied "You are partially correct. See, I sent Donald and Goofy to the other worlds to help contain any new threats of heartless and see if they can find out if Maleficent has any other plans in the other worlds. So I will accompany you for a short time, just to make contact with anyone that may be able to help us."

"_But I like working with others" _Sora thought _"This is going to be weird." _"So when do I embark?" asked Sora a little depressed at the most recent news.

"Just as soon as I show you something I found in the new world that I'm having Cid analyze as we speak."

(Radiant Garden: Restoration committee HQ)

"Wh-Wha-What is it?" asked Kairi. They were all staring at one of the most bizarre creatures they'd ever seen.

"That" Leon said "is exactly what I was thinking."

They were all looking at a very bizarre creature held within a magical sphere known as the spell reflect; it had the torso of a human, with a snake-like tail sprouting beneath it. It was a dull shade of gray, but its most prominent feature was its face. Covering its whole face, was a bright white mask, with the only different colors being its red eyes and a shade of black being its mouth when it opened to speak.

"Mmmm" the creature said, "Your souls smell tasty."

"Ewww" stated Yuffie, Sora's teenaged ninja friend.

"So Cid" Mickey said "What can you tell us about this monster?"

"I got nothing" said a stressed out Cid "all I know is that it thinks we are yummy and wants to eat us."

"AAAARRRRGGHHH" screamed the monster as it released a charge blast of some sort of magic attack, fired at Yuffie who had recently taken it upon herself to tease the monster over its captivity.

"Well Sora, we best get going, I think these monsters are gunna play a role in Maleficent's plans, let's find out how."

"Right!" Sora said. "Well Riku, Kairi guess I'll see you soon."

"See ya soon Sora" said Riku.

"Sora, be careful, I know how much you rely on me to protect you but I can't for a while, okay?" Kairi said jokingly.

"Ha-ha, right Kairi" said Sora.

On a more serious note she placed her hand on Sora's and when she lifted it off Sora noticed her lucky charm.

"You know the deal" she said.

Just like that Sora was off starting a brand new adventure, with his friends soon to follow.

(Karakura Town: Mid-day)

"Hat-and-clogs, what the hell is that thing?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know its name but it seems to be a creature made of pure dark reiatsu." "I ran some tests and it seems to me like there are a wide variety of these things, I can only assume that there are far more powerful types of this creature." "I'm not sure how they got here but that may explain the new spiritual energy I've been sensing within the town."

"Who could be responsible for this?" asked Ichigo.

Just then the creature seemed to flatten into the ground and moved through the bars of the cage, re-figuring itself just to the left of Rukia.

"Get it!" Rukia squealed.

Just then the monster went to jump on Ichigo but before it reached him he heard, "Hado: number 31, Shakkahō!" A red energy ball was blasted from the hand of Tessai and hit the creature dead on, causing it to vanish.

"Gee, that was close thanks Tess-"before Ichigo could finish his sentence everyone in the room tensed up.

They all felt a crazy amount of spiritual pressure culminating in the same place, as if two beings were fighting intently.

All of the sudden a large group of these creatures appeared, however these beings were much taller and had a higher spiritual energy.

"We'll take care of these things Ichigo! You and Rukia go and capture that intruder!" "On it!" Rukia said "Let's go Ichigo."

"OK" he replied.

Just like that, they were off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kingdom Hearts: Bleach**

**I don't own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts (I wish I did)**

**This story takes place during Bleach and shortly after Kingdom Hearts 2**

**Note: In this story Sora doesn't need friends for his drive forms (foreshadowing or spoiler?)**

**Lock 002: **

(Gummi Ship)

"So, your majesty" Sora said "do you have any idea who the people are that may be able to help us?"

"Well" Mickey stated "No, but the plan is to split up and search. I'm going to one half of the world and you'll go to the other, I will also give you this letter that will explain the situation to whomever you find suitable to help."

"Uhhhh" Sora mustered "Okay, how will I know who can help us? Also, what do you mean two halves?" he questioned excitedly.

"Okay, regarding who can help us, just find someone who knows of the monsters and possibly the origin of the heatless. I doubt Maleficent has shown herself yet. As for the halves, I might as well explain now since we have the time. There is the Soul Society, where beings without physical bodies live and Karakura town, which is where the humans live. These two halves compromisethe whole world. However, there is the other being that I previously showed you, these monsters are usually found in Karakura town….."

(1 hour later)

After finally coming to an understanding on the Soul Society and Karakura town Sora said; "Oh, I see." "So which half will I be going to?" he asked.

"I will go to the Soul Society, and will drop you off in the human world. From there you search for someone who can help us locate Maleficent and discover her plans."

"Right!" Sora said.

"But remember, Sora, there are dangers in this world other than heartless, such as that monster I showed you earlier. We also don't know the intentions of this Soul Society, they may even be in cahoots with Maleficent, so be on your guard." Mickey advised.

"Gotcha your majesty." Sora said. "Look there it is!"

As Sora pointed towards the world two panicking voices squeaked through the intercom.

"Your Majesty!" yelled Chip and Dale in unison. "There's something wrong with the ship, it isn't functioning right!"

Immediately after Chip and Dale finished their sentence, alarms started to sound. **Warning.** A computerized voice said. **Gummi Ship engine failure, warp drive failure, multiple shields failure. Initiating ejection portals. **

"Umm, your majesty?" Sora said nervously.

As Mickey was punching keys in the control panel to try and call off the ejection he looked at Sora and said "that doesn't sound good."

The alarms were blaring now

**Initiating ejection portals in:**

**3**

"Stop it Mickey!" said Sora, extremely nervous now.

"I'm trying" returned Mickey with an equally nervous tone.

**2**

"Brace for impact!" yelled Mickey.

**1**

"AAAHHH" yelled Sora as a blinding light flashed.

(Karakura town: around 2:00 am in the morning)

It was late into the night, temperatures well into the 20's when a tall shadow appeared amidst green flames, close to a small candy shop that was closed for the night.

"Pete, where are you, you fool" said the women in a cold manner.

"S-S-Sorry Maleficent" said Pete fearfully.

Just a few moments later a strange looking creature appeared behind them. It had no legs, but instead a long snake-like tail where they were supposed to be. Its torso resembled that of a human's except with a gaping hole in the middle as well as human arms with what resembled bear claws at the end. Perhaps the most noticeable thing, however, was its all white mask and glowing red eyes.

"Mmmm" it said "you smell very tasty."

"Ugh" uttered Maleficent in disgust "what is this abomination of a creature?"

"Argh!" yelled the monster. "Enough talk, I'm going to devour your souls!"

"Ahh" squealed Pete.

As the monster charged at them with a blood curdling scream, Maleficent simply raised her hand towards the monster and it vanished in green flames.

"Wow thanks Maleficent" said Pete who was cowering behind the women.

"Get off of me you fool" she commanded. "That was quite an interesting monster, this world should be fine for our plans" she said with a treacherous smile.

"Oh goody" said Pete with excitement.

"We must hurry to find a place to begin, I feel as if Mickey suspects what we are up to" she stated.

"I have plans elsewhere, you do as I instructed" said Maleficent.

Both of them vanished into the night not noticing the small hooded figure on the roof of the candy shop above them.

"Hmm" Mickey said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kingdom Hearts: Bleach**

**I don't own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts (orrrr do I?)**

**This story takes place during Bleach and shortly after Kingdom Hearts 2**

**Lock: 003**

(Karakura Town: Mid-day)

Sora woke to find himself lying in the middle of small hill that led into a river. It was the water splashing on his face that had brought him back to consciousness. "King Mickey?" Sora said, but there was no one around.

"Ugh" Sora moaned as he sat up holding his right arm.

"I think my arm is…" before he could finish his sentence he felt the presence of something behind him. Rising out of the river was a giant heartless known as a darkside.

Sora was so injured that he could barely move out of the way of the humongous black hand that came down to crush him.

"Damn" Sora said as he summoned his kingdom key, he then shouted "cure!" "Ahh, that feels so much better" he stated as he rotated his right arm to check its mobility. "Time to get serious!"

As Sora was preparing to attack he noticed something strange. An odd aura of white energy was emanating from his body.

"What is this stuff?" Sora questioned. "Normally, I'd be more concerned but; this feels awesome!"

Sora jumped high over the darkside's head and exclaimed "this should be easy!" However, he noticed something odd, the darkside was emitting an aura too, but this one was so black it almost looked purple, and it felt different too.

"Whoa!" Sora yelled as the darkside shot a huge ball of the dark purple energy at him, he reacted by throwing his keyblade into the ball and caused a huge explosion.

Sora felt himself travelling through the air as he collided with a street light post.

"Ouch" Sora whimpered as he pushed himself off of the ground. He looked up and saw no sign of the heartless.

"Thank god" he said as he brushed himself off and casted another cure. Then Sora heard a menacing voice ask him a question.

"Who are you?" it said.

Sora whipped around to see a kid who looked about his age wearing a black robe-like piece of clothing that reminded him a little of the organization's coats. He was also a little bit taller, more muscular and, perhaps the aspect that stood out most about this person, spiky orange hair.

"_Who is this guy"_ Sora thought

"Who me?" Sora said. "The name's Sora, but I'm no one special, really."

"Ha" said the kid. "That's funny but you're coming with me, Sora."

At that moment Sora saw the kid pull out an extremely large, black blade with a silver edge from behind his back.

"You've got some questions I want answered." said the kid.

"Look" Sora said "There is no reason for us to fight right now so just back off. I've done nothing wrong." Becoming a little bit more frustrated due to the fact that he was just thrown off the Gummi ship and already met another potential enemy.

The orange haired kid in front of him laughed, "Ha-ha, so you're telling me you didn't just cause that huge explosion that destroyed most of the street?" he asked. "Looks like I can't trust you after an idiotic lie like that" said the boy, and then he positioned himself into a fighting stance.

"Hmph, I didn't really want to fight, but I guess I have no choice." Sora stated.

As he prepared to fight, Sora summoned his keyblade and the white energy returned, except this time it was much stronger. He noticed the guy with orange hair was a little surprised, even though he seemed to be emitting a blue aura himself.

"Sorry, still gotta get used to that" Sora said.

"Wha- What's with your reiatsu, kid?" he asked.

"What's reiatsu?" Sora asked.

Then he attacked.

(Karakura town: a few minutes earlier)

Ichigo was sprinting through the air as though he were stepping on concrete, legs pushing, arms pumping.

"Rukia, hurry up!" Ichigo yelled.

"Sorry but you took off a little faster than me, idiot" she replied.

"I don't need your damn excuses." he said slightly amused.

"What is that up ahead?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo looked forward and was just able to make out an extremely large, pure black creature in the distance. It was rising out of the river which flowed beside _that_ hill.

"Better catch up to that thing and stop it before it does any dam…" just then a group of a larger version of the creature Kisuke had just showed them popped up.

"Ichigo, I'll take care of these things, you go fight whatever that is." Rukia commanded.

"Fine by me" stated Ichigo.

As Ichigo was making his way towards the monster he saw a large explosion of what seemed to be purple reiatsu demolish most of the street and some buildings. However, that wasn't the weirdest part; he noticed that there was someone else there.

"_Could he be the intruder?" "What's his problem destroying the street like that?" _he thought. _"I better not fool around with this guy; I'll use force if he doesn't agree to come answer our questions quietly."_

Ichigo increased his speed to catch up to this mysterious figure before he could get away.

When Ichigo finally caught up to the person he had his back turned.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

The person turned around, taken by surprise.

When he turned around Ichigo was able to observe him for the first time. He was a kid, looked about his age with black shorts that sported yellow straps and a black t-shirt hoodie on top of a red shirt he also had a chain hanging around his neck with a crown pendant. He was about Ichigo's height with brown, spiky hair.

"_What, does he think he's some sort of king?" _Ichigo mused in his head.

"Who me?" the kid said. "The name's Sora, but I'm no one special, really."

"Ha" said the kid. "That's funny but you're coming with me, Sora….."

**Well, there it is chapter number three with a nice cliffhanger! Hope you guys liked it! I'm wondering if I should make this some sort of epic fight or just a small battle that doesn't escalate too much. Also, just to clear things up prior to the fight, I'm not a fan of the whole Sora being extremely weak compared to Ichigo and the enemies in this new world, as are some other Kingdom Hearts- Bleach crossovers. Don't forget to read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kingdom Hearts: Bleached**

**I don't own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts (does this even need to be said?)**

**This story takes place during Bleach and shortly after Kingdom Hearts 2**

**Lock: 004**

(Soul Society: King Mickey short!)

The bright moon contrasted with the dark night as it overlooked the large world of the soul society. Most of the souls were not around in the Rukongai district being so late at night, so the small hooded figure didn't need to be as cautious as he expected.

"Hmmm, that was a pretty rough fall" Mickey said recalling the 'evacuation' the Gummi ship had suddenly decided to commence. "I hope Sora's alright."

Mickey scrambled away from an oncoming group of mischievous children running through the streets. "Phew" Mickey sighed _"that was close, I can't let anybody see what I look like, who knows what their reaction could be and the consequences to go with it."_ Mickey thought to himself.

"Who are you?" asked a women's voice from behind him.

He turned to see a lady that looked to be in her early thirties with light brown hair in a ponytail wearing a pink blouse and dark blue skirt, this outfit seemed awkward due to the fact that the surrounding areas seemed to be of poor quality.

"Wh- who me" Mickey said. "No one really, I'll just be on my way now."

"Please be careful, the Rukongai district is not such a safe place, especially at a time like this" advised the women.

"Gee, thanks for the advice ma'am" Mickey said.

The women acknowledged his thanks with the kindest smile Mickey had ever seen. However, he took off rather quickly as to not show his identity by accident. He came to an ally way and decided to hop up onto a small hut to observe where his next move would be. He looked to the north and saw what appeared to be some sort of building that resembled a castle.

"If anyone can help me, they'll probably be there" as he said this, the wind picked up tremendously and blew the hood off of his head.

"Ahh" came a scream that emanated from a girl in the middle of the street. "What the heck is that, a mutated rat?"

Mickey took off sprinting in the opposite direction, stopping only when he had covered enough ground to guarantee that he was alone.

"Shoot, that was real close, I have to be more careful next time."

He looked back up at the castle like building and started on his way to what is known as the Soul Society's Seireitei.

(Karakura Town: Early evening)

The new stranger barely had any time to react to Sora's attack.

"_I don't think he even saw me summon my keyblade!"_ Sora thought to himself.

"What the hell's with your Zanpakutō kid, are you a soul reaper?" "Is that its shikai?" Sora heard the stranger ask.

"What's a Zanpakutō and what's a soul reaper?" Sora asked a little confused.

After blocking another attack from Sora the boy did a back flip and landed in mid-air as if he were standing on some invisible tower.

_"Hey, that's not fair!" _Sora thought. "Maybe it has something to do with this aura of energy" he guessed. "Wouldn't hurt if I tried to do that."

After that though Sora jumped into the air and concentrated on staying in the air, landing on some invisible force. He recalled advice from a certain friend that he got whilst attempting to do something similar to this, "you have to believe, Sora!" he remembered Peter Pan saying. Before he knew it he was standing in mid air at the same level as the orange haired boy.

"For someone that seems to know nothing about Soul reapers and their abilities, you're sure able to pull off a lot of them" said the kid in a matter-of-fact tone.

The boy then rushed at Sora trying to slash him with his extremely large sword. However, Sora was able to dodge his attack with ease.

"Look" Sora said "We really don't need to be fighting."

"Shut up said the kid" Sora then heard him cry out something that sounded like "getsuga tenshou" as he slashed through the air.

All of the sudden a crescent shaped wave of energy appeared from the tip of his sword and struck Sora in the left side of his body. He felt himself crashing to the ground, when he opened his eyes he could already feel the blood flowing out of his wound.

"What the hell was that?" Sora said.

"Looks like you're not so tough after all, Soro" mocked the boy.

Looking up at the boy he cast a cure on himself and stated "it's Sora." Sora flew at the boy and reached him with seconds.

"That won't work on me!" cried the guy.

However, at blinding speed Sora changed direction and came from above the person while swinging his keyblade.

"I got you!" yelled Sora, and cracked the kid in the face with his keyblade sending him crashing into the river.

Sora was waiting for him to come rushing out of the river, but he didn't.

Two minutes passed. Sora was getting worried now. _"I didn't mean to hurt him that bad." "I just needed him out of my way"_ he thought to himself.

Sora was searching the river's surface now, and then he noticed it, the orange haired boy's body was floating on the surface about a mile to the east. Sora rushed to get to him, picked him out of the sea, "Whoa, you're pretty heavy" he said. Finally above land, Sora placed the kid on the ground at the top of the hill overlooking the river and cast cure on him. The sun was setting, outlining the edges of the river in an orange-ish color.

"This would be really nice if I weren't just in a violent fight" he chuckled to himself. "I wonder what kind of smart comment Kairi would come up with to annoy me after saying that."

"Phew, I'm tired" Sora said. Might as well relax while I wait for this kid to heal and possibly explain my situation before he tries to attack me again."

As Sora leaned back on the ground, he closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them there was a girl pointing a sword in his face."

"Don't you move" she said.

_"Uh-oh"_ Sora thought.

**Here it is! The fourth chapter to my KH-Bleach crossover! I hope you enjoyed it! (By the way the reaction of the little girl on Mickey's appearance was pretty much for you TheEspadaSisters!) Also, pay attention to the women's description that Mickey met, sound familiar? (not that important right now but can have some role in future chapters!) Don't forget to read and review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Kingdom Hearts: Bleached**

**I don't own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts (what if I did?)**

**This story takes place during Bleach and shortly after Kingdom Hearts 2**

**Lock: 005**

(Karakura Town: Rukia a few minutes prior to the fight)

"Rukia, hurry up!" Ichigo yelled.

"Sorry but you took off a little faster than me, idiot" Rukia replied.

"I don't need your damn excuses." he said sounding amused.

But Rukia wasn't paying attention; her mind was set on the thing she saw ahead of them.

"What is that up ahead?" Rukia asked.

Rukia observed what appeared to be an extremely large, pure black creature in the distance. It was rising out of the river that ran beside a hill and continued under the bridge.

"_What is that thing" _Rukia thought.

But she couldn't repeat this question to Ichigo because at that exact moment, a large group of what looked like bigger versions of the creature Kisuke had showed them appeared in front of the two.

"Ichigo, I'll take care of these things, you go fight whatever that is" she commanded.

Ichigo replied with a; "fine by me."

After Ichigo took off Rukia drew her Zanpakutō and prepared to fight the creatures. They were taller than her, with humanoid bodies that had ears and legs which looked like paper folded up multiple times and stretched out. They also had eyes that looked like yellow glowing orbs.

**Boom.**

Rukia turned to see an explosion of black or purple reiatsu, but she couldn't look long enough to observe the damage. She had her own things to take care of.

"You don't seem that strong" she stated and then charged into the large group. One by one she slashed and hacked at the monsters with a certain grace other soul reapers lacked. Every time she would run her sword through one of the monsters they and their spiritual pressure would disappear into a cloud of black smoke and then vanish completely.

It had been about five minutes and the onslaught of creatures had not yet stopped.

"_Just how many are there?"_ Rukia thought to herself. _"They're not extremely tough but they aren't extremely weak either, and they seem to never end."_

Before, Rukia thought that these creatures could be comparable to the hollow in their personalities. However, she saw now that these beings were completely different. A hollow would fight with at least some sense of intelligence but not these creatures. They seemed to be coming at Rukia and attacking based on instincts like an animal, but what was their motivation to attack?

Rukia was starting to get tired now; she had to have wiped out at least thirty of them so far.

"That's it, time to end this!" With those words Rukia held her sword in a downward position and whispered "First dance, white moon!" she took notice of the blade glowing and a white ribbon extending from the bottom of its hilt. Rukia made a slashing motion toward the group of monsters and froze every single one of them. She quickly followed up with a kido spell "Hado number thirty-two Okasen!" a wide arc of yellow energy was shot from her hand and hit the group shattering them all.

"Phew, glad that's over" suddenly Rukia realized something was wrong. During her battle she could sense Ichigo's spiritual pressure fluctuating but now it was low, as if he had been hurt. But by who?

"That monster seemed big but I thought Ichigo would be able to handle it, I'd better hurry and check on him" stated Rukia. She took off flying through the air towards the large hill where she'd last seen the monster.

When Rukia neared the river she saw what appeared to be a soul reaper carrying an unconscious and bloody Ichigo out of the river. She figured he was a soul reaper due to the fact that he had what looked like a Zanpakutō in its shikai state and he had a white spiritual pressure emanating from him. Not to mention he was standing in mid air.

"_Who is this guy, did he do that to Ichigo?" _Rukia asked herself.

She noticed the boy touching his weapon to Ichigo's and heard him murmur something. Then he sat down a few yards away from Ichigo and…..

"_Is he going to take a nap, doesn't he know Ichigo wasn't alone, and isn't he aware that Ichigo could wake up at any time?" _

Then Rukia noticed that this was an opportunity, this potential enemy had just lied down and closed his eyes! This would be the perfect time to get the jump on him, and maybe take him back to Urahara's shop to get their questions answered.

Rukia doubled back around and lowered her spiritual pressure so she would enter the scene behind her enemy unnoticed. She walked past Ichigo and had seen blood all over his face, but no wound? _"What exactly did he do to you Ichigo?" _Rukia thought to herself.

She was close to the boy now, enough to observe his features. He looked to be about Ichigo's age, maybe a little shorter, light brown and spiky hair. He had black shorts with yellow straps and a black short sleeved jacket with a red shirt underneath.

"_That is definitely not the attire of a soul reaper." _

She drew her sword and stuck it in his face and saw surprise in his blue eyes when he opened them to see her there.

"Don't you move" said Rukia.

* * *

(Karakura Town: Evening)

"_Uh-oh"_ Sora thought.

Before him was a girl wearing the same black robe-like clothing that the orange haired kid wore. She was significantly shorter than Sora, although it was hard to tell since he was still lying on the ground with a white sword pointing in his face, and petite as well. She had black hair with a strand hanging in between her violet colored eyes.

"_You have nice eyes"_ Sora thought, but he said "Can I help you?"

"What did you do to Ichigo?" asked the girl.

"Ichigo?" Sora said. "Oh you mean that orange haired kid, look this was all a just big misunderstand…Ouch!"

Sora had attempted to get up and try to explain things to the girl, but she poked him in the head with the tip of her blade. Apparently she likes him better on the ground.

"Like I'm going to believe that" the girl said in an annoyed tone. "Now either you're coming with me to answer our questions, or I'll have to hurt you."

Sora was getting annoyed now, why did everyone on this world think he was weak. But he didn't get angry. He realized that these could be the people to help him in his quest, even though one had just attempted to murder him and the other could succeed at any moment she chose.

"Look" Sora said, reaching slowly into his pocket while blood ran out of the cut on his head. "I'm not sure I can trust you, but this letter will actually explain everything. Would you please just glance at it for a second and see where I'm coming from. I'm not your enemy."

Sora thought he sounded pretty convincing; it was the truth after all. It also seemed that he had convinced the raven haired girl above him as well, for she looked indecisive for a second. Finally she said; "Okay I'll read this letter, but if you move I will hurt you."

"Deal" said Sora.

As he reached up to hand the girl the letter she put her hand out and **smack. **

Sora saw a flash of black and the girl flying through air and struck the ground several yards away. She was unconscious.

"What the…" before Sora could finish his sentence he noticed the culprit of the attack.

The same darkside heartless he had thought he killed before.

"You tricky bastard, I thought I had finished you before."

Suddenly, multiple heartless appeared around the darkside, along with creatures resembling the one Mickey had shown him back at Radiant Garden. All with murder in their eyes.

"_I've got multiple enemies and two unconscious bodies I need to protect; ones that I'm not sure are even on our side."_ Sora thought.

"_This isn't going to be fun, but I won't give up!"_

**There ya go! Chapter number five of my Bleach-KH crossover! I hope you enjoyed it. I've been wondering if I should have the things such as hado incantations and Zanpakutō commands said in Japanese or English (sounds a bit cooler in Japanese) let me know what you think. And guys I'm not going to be one of those review Nazis that beg for reviews but I would really appreciate it if you did after you read a chapter. Tell me if you: Loved it, liked it, and hated it (not so much) and anything you'd like me to change (I will take it into consideration) Thanks, read and review! Or else… **


	7. Chapter 7

**Kingdom Hearts: Bleached**

**I don't own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts (what if I did?)**

**This story takes place during Bleach and shortly after Kingdom Hearts 2**

**Lock: 006**

(Karakura Town: Evening)

She drew her sword, stuck it in his face and saw surprise in his blue eyes when he opened them to see her there.

"Don't you move" said Rukia

For a moment the boy sat in surprise and they held a long gaze.

"_Hmph, nice eyes"_ Rukia thought.

"Can I help you" asked the boy nonchalantly.

"What did you do to Ichigo?" asked Rukia.

"Ichigo?" said the boy. "Oh you mean that orange haired kid, look this was all a just big misunderstand…Ouch!"

Rukia saw the boy make a move to get up, possibly to get into fighting position; so she jabbed her Zanpakutō into his forehead.

"Like I'm going to believe that" Rukia said, getting annoyed. "Now either you're coming with me to answer our questions, or I'll have to hurt you."

Rukia saw a flash of anger or possibly annoyance across the stranger's face, but it disappeared within seconds.

"Look" said the boy, whilst he reached into his pocket, blood running down his face from the cut she made. "I'm not sure I can trust you, but this letter will actually explain everything. Would you please just glance at it for a second and see where I'm coming from. I'm not your enemy."

"_Psht, please." _Rukia thought.

However, something about his words; they came across as honest and he didn't look like he wanted to hurt Rukia either as her usual enemies did. She decided to trust him, at least for now.

"Okay I'll read this letter, but if you move I will hurt you."

"Deal" said the brown haired kid.

As Rukia reached her hand out to grab the letter she saw a flash of something in her peripherals and **smack** she was flying through the air. When she hit the ground, she blacked out.

(Karakura Town: Evening)

Sora observed the group of heartless and other monsters revolving around the darkside once more, and then he charged.

The heartless were easy.

With a swing or two of his keyblade they would disappear along with the energy they were emitting. However, the monsters that resembled the one Mickey had showed them were different, they were smarter and tougher. Every time he would strike one with his keyblade he expected them to disappear like the heartless but they'd just recover and attack.

As he faced the group of enemies in front of him he heard something from behind him yell.

"**I WANT YOUR SOUL!" **

Sora turned around to see a monster with a humanoid body, long spiky tail, and a masked face that resembled the head of a shark slash at him with blades where his forearms should've been.

Sora blocked at the last second with his keyblade but the force of the monster sent him flying towards the darkside. He turned to see the giant heartless throw its giant hand and swat him. Sora went flying through the air and landed on a parked car, putting a large dent in its roof.

"Ugh." Sora gasped for breath while he attempted to get back up, hitting the car had knocked the wind right out of him, as he would have expected. While attempting to get up off of the car he saw a large rock hurdling through the air towards him.

"Ahh" Sora yelled in agony as he narrowly dodged the small boulder, crushing the car behind him. "Cure!" cried Sora, he instantly felt his broken ankle and the large gash in his right shoulder heal, leaving the minor scrapes and aches untouched.

"_I have to get rid of these monsters and the rest of these heartless if I want to defeat the darkside" _thought Sora.

Sora looked towards the bottom of the hill by the river, he saw the monster that had attacked him, and another that resembled a frog, about to impale the raven haired girl on the ground.

"I forgot about those two!" exclaimed Sora.

He rushed with blinding speed and with less than a second to spare, he successfully blocked the monster from hurting the girl.

"Get away from her!" screamed Sora as he swung his keyblade at the monster's face. His keyblade made contact with one of the monsters and sent it flying into the river. He hit its head so hard the skull-like mask cracked and it turned into black particles and faded. However, the other one was right in front of him.

"Your Zanpakutō isn't sharp enough to hurt me soul reaper" said the monster with praying mantis arms. "And now I've killed you."

The monster was smirking.

"Psht, I have more in m...m…me" Sora realized what the monster was saying, he looked down and, there, before him, was the monsters bladed arm through his stomach. Now he felt the pain.

"_I didn't feel it until now, the adrenaline must have blocked the pain!" _thought Sora _"That monster's right, this doesn't look so good." _

The monster withdrew his arm from Sora's abdomen.

Sora fell to his knees; blood was trickling out of his mouth.

"_This can't be it, it can't." _

"Yes" Sora heard the monster say in its demonic-like voice. "I have ended you, you're going to die soon" Sora saw the hollow make an advance towards the other too. "You are an odd one though soul reaper, you have all of the qualities of your fellow reapers, yet it's almost like you're still in a human body. Are you fighting in a gigai?"

Sora wasn't listening anymore.

"_Riku…..Kairi….. I'm sorry" _thought Sora.

"_It looks like… I won't be around when you make it here…. _

_We won't….. _

_Be able to go home together." _

As Sora thought this the monster glanced at him.

"Not dead yet?" it asked. "That's annoying; I guess I'll just finish you off with one more attack."

It started running towards him.

Sora glanced at the other two, the ones he tried to protect. It was weird, for a moment, it was as if they resembled Riku and Kairi.

The monster was close now, but Sora had nothing left. This reminded him of another event that occurred in the past. It all seemed like a far off memory now.

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice, **"Sora!"** it said. "**Don't give up!**"

Sora snapped out of it and at the last second threw his keyblade up to block the monster's attack.

Keyblade and arm collided, Sora then spun to the right with his keyblade outstretched as a counterattack. He hit the monster dead on its chest. The monster was sent sliding backwards, using its spiked tail to stop it from going any further.

"You shouldn't be able to stand" said the monster. "No matter, as I told you before your Zanpakutō isn't sharp enough."

"_He's right; my kingdom key isn't sharp enough!" _

That gave Sora an idea. He reached into his back pocket and took out Kairi's precious Lucky  
Charm.

"_I can't give up!"_ thought Sora. _"I have to make sure I give this back to Kairi!" _

He took the paopu shaped pendant and attached it to the chain on his keyblade. A bright light emanated from his keyblade and the white energy around Sora grew five times as large. He transformed his kingdom key into Oathkeeper.

"What have you done with your blade?" asked the monster nervously. "Once it changed shape your power grew significantly higher."

Sora took a step toward the monster.

"Shut up" he said, and then he charged.

Sora was so fast; there was no time for the monster to react to his attack. He slashed his keyblade towards the monster's mask. They both stood there for a second, and then a smile spread on the monster's face.

"Missed m…" before he could finish his sentence his head split wide open and a fountain of blood was released. It disappeared in a cloud of black particles.

"Let's end this" Sora said looking at the darkside.

However, something was off, the darkside's power must have increased because the purplish energy around him was strong enough to kill the remaining minor monsters and heartless close to it.

"_Well, that helps me, but I don't think I should get close to it, I'll attack from a distance."_

Sora devised a plan as he rushed towards the hollow; flying above the river.

"Aero, aero!" yelled Sora and projected two small twisters towards the water. They rose the water up towards the darkside, each hitting one of its arms.

"Freeze" yelled Sora as he casted two simultaneous blizzard spells that froze the water all the way up to the heartless' arms creating two small ice pillars that held it in place.

"Now to finish you!" yelled Sora.

He remembered the fight he had earlier with that kid, Ichigo or whatever his name was.

"_Getsuga Tenshou!"_ he heard Ichigo shout and an arc of energy came flying at him.

"_A move like that would be pretty cool right now"_ Sora thought.

"Fire!" yelled Sora as he slashed Oathkeeper through the air in a downwards motion. A large arc of fire flew through the air and hit the darkside, defeating it.

Everything was quiet now, except for the running water of the river, but that relaxed Sora, it reminded him of home. The sun had set and the battle was over.

"Oh those two!" Sora exclaimed and returned to where he had left the two unconscious bodies of the raven haired girl and the orange haired kid. But, they were nowhere in sight.

"They're gone?" Sora said.

He examined the spot where the Orange haired kid was laying noticing footsteps leading away from the area. It looked as if he had gotten up and walked over to the girl.

"He must have brought her to safety."

"Guess I should go somewhere safer too."

As Sora said this walking away from the scene of the battle, he heard someone yell; "My car!" "What happened to my car?"

"_Oops"_ thought Sora, and ran from the scene. Not noticing the person lurking in the shadows behind him.

**There it is! Chapter number six (excluding intro)of the crossover! Sorry for a longer update but I hoped you guys liked it! I'm pretty sure this was my longest chapter yet! As for the whole, Sora drive form thing I really was debating on just having him do it by himself even though it doesn't go with KHII's storyline but thanks for convincing me not to KHShay! I probably would've been disappointed if I had. Well don't forget to read and review. Especially review….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kingdom Hearts: Bleached**

**I don't own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts (sadly)**

**This story takes place during Bleach and shortly after Kingdom Hearts 2**

**Lock: 007**

(Karakura Town: background during Sora's fight)

Maleficent stepped out of the alleyway with Pete beside him. They walked out of her bright green fire unscathed. They were watching Sora's battle from the bridge but decided to get closer.

"Maleficent, should I go to Sora and get his…"

"Shut up fool" Maleficent said. "That boy there" Maleficent said as she pointed towards an unconscious Ichigo. "He seems like he would be useful as well, him first."

"Yes ma'am" said Pete mumbling a complaint under his breath,

"What was that?" asked Maleficent.

"N-Nothing ma'am, I'm going now." said Pete nervously.

"Good" she said with a smirk on her face.

"We'll get Sora later."

* * *

(Radiant Garden)

"That's it Kairi!" exclaimed Yuffie. "Now you're getting down the dynamics of handling your keyblade!"

Kairi had been training with Yuffie and Leon nonstop since Sora left earlier that morning. They were on the platform at the castle to help Kairi learn how to use her keyblade in battle. Merlin had brushed her up on her magic skills, even though Sora had taught her back home, and the only thing left to train was her physical attacks.

"Thanks Yuffie" Kairi said with a smile on her face. "You and Squall have been great coaches!"

"That's Leon" said a voice from behind them. It was Leon, a man that looked to be in his twenties with long brown hair, leather pants and jacket with a white t-shirt and black boots.

"He-he" giggled Kairi. "I know I said Squall on purpose."

"Ha…..ha" said Leon rather sarcastically.

"Aw c'mon I was just kidding!" said Kairi putting on a fake frowning face.

Leon brushed away the hair hanging over the large, diagonally angled scar on his face "Whatever."

"Don't be like that, she's just kidding….Squall!" teased Yuffie.

"Okay Kairi, let's practice some more!" "See if you can block this!" with that Yuffie through an extremely large ninja shuriken straight at Kairi, who reacted by front flipping over the weapon and throwing her keyblade at Yuffie. Yuffie dodged the throw and ran at Kairi with her large shuriken that had returned to her. Kairi re-summoned her keyblade and blocked Yuffie's attack; she pushed with all her might and ended up throwing Yuffie flat on her back.

Yuffie sat on the ground for a minute and looked at Kairi; "ouch" she said with a frown on her face. Then she got up and yelled "great job!"

"Psht, you'll have to do better than that if you wanna help Sora with the enemies he fights, besides Yuffie is going easy on you." said Leon.

"Okay Kairi" said Leon; "let's go recap the pros and cons in your training today."

"Sure" said Kairi with a smile.

"Alright, well first of all, you're agile. That's good in a fight, but…"

Suddenly a state of distress came over Kairi. She couldn't see her friends anymore, everything went dark.

"_This can't be it, it can't." _

"Hello?" said Kairi. "Is someone there?"

"_Riku…..Kairi….. I'm sorry" _

"_Oh my god"_ thought Kairi. _"That's Sora!"_

Something was wrong, Sora was definitely in pain. She felt it, the pain was also affecting her to an extent. She clutched her abdomen, wincing.

"_It looks like… I won't be around when you make it here…. _

_We won't….. _

_Be able to go home together." _

"_No, he can't give up"_ thought Kairi. _"He wouldn't give up; not Sora!"_

But Kairi felt Sora fading, she couldn't feel him as strongly as before.

"**Sora!"** yelled Kairi. **"Don't give up!"**

And then nothing….

Kairi woke up in a familiar room, she sensed many people in it but focused on the one that was closest to her. With blurred eyes she looked towards him , his light brown, spiky hair; smiling face and bright blue eyes.

"Sora?" asked Kairi excitedly.

The boy showed an odd expression on his face. "No, it's me Riku."

Kairi's vision had returned and she saw that it was Riku in front of her.

"Oh" said Kairi depressingly.

"Are you okay?" asked Yuffie hurrying towards the conscious Kairi. "You fainted and then started yelling about Sora."

"Sora!" yelled Kairi. "Riku, something happened to Sora!"

"Yea" said Riku looking towards the floor.

Leon walked towards Kairi, "we got some bad news."

* * *

(Karakura Town: Night)

Sora was limping through the streets clutching his abdomen. He had used up so much of his magical power that he was unable to cast a cure spell and he was still bleeding profusely, the only thing keeping him going was that voice.

"_That was definitely Kairi's voice"_ thought Sora. _"But why? How could I even hear her?" _

He was walking by a soccer field when he heard a scream.

"Help me!"

"What the?" Sora said.

It sounded like a girl's voice but he couldn't see anything. There was so much fog over the field that he could barely see two steps ahead of him.

"Help me!" Sora heard.

"Where are you?" he yelled. "Tell me where you are!"

"It's going to get me!"

Sora took off running into the field; he didn't care if he was hurt. Someone needed help and he was going to help them.

"Ouch" he heard.

Sora had been running through the field and collided with something.

"Is someone there?" Sora asked.

"Please help me, that monster said it was going to hurt me!"

"Don't worry, I'll help you" Sora said reassuringly.

"Fire" whispered Sora and a small flame appeared on the tip of his recently summoned keyblade. He peered through the fog and saw a young girl in front of him; she seemed to be wearing all black clothing and was a little bit shorter than Sora. She had long, straight black hair and a pale face. However, the most abnormal thing about her was her piercing green eyes. They glowed so much that it was almost as if they were on fire.

Sora looked around, something was off. "What monster?" asked Sora. He felt something heavy hit his head, and then he blacked out.

Sora woke up for a brief second, feeling himself being carried over someone's shoulder.

"W-What happened?" Sora asked and then blacked out once more.

* * *

**Uh-oh, uhhhh-oohhh, the plot thickens! Ha-ha there it is! Chapter number seven! I hope you enjoyed it. Guys seriously! REVIEW! I'm not sure how many people are reading this thing, but if you do please review! What's the point of reading and no review? Well I'll update soon either today or tomorrow. By the way I'm POSSIBLY thinking about adding OC's after I have the plot shown a little more. I want them to be enemies of Sora and the gang so if you want to make a character and tell me about them in a review I'll consider it. Remember, POSSIBLY. I have to see where I take the original plot first. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Kingdom Hearts: Bleached**

**I don't own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts (sadly)**

**This story takes place during Bleach and shortly after Kingdom Hearts 2**

**Lock: 008**

(Karakura Town: Evening)

Ichigo heard voices, but he couldn't move or speak.

"_What did you do to Ichigo?"_

"_I'm not your enemy." _

"_Get away from her!" _

Ichigo woke up with his head pounding. He remembered what had previously happened in his battle.

"How the hell was that kid so fast?" he said. "That definitely was not flash step."

Ichigo sensed that kid, Sora's spiritual pressure somewhere nearby. It was on the rise.

"Sure am glad that kid's weapon wasn't sharp or I'd be dead right now instead of having a concussion. "

He touched his head but found no wound, Ichigo was sure his head should have split open from that attacked. He felt a large gash in his arm.

"Don't remember getting hit there. Whatever, it isn't too bad."

Ichigo looked over his shoulder and saw an unconscious Rukia lying on the ground.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled as he ran towards her. Ichigo turned Rukia over, there was blood trickling out of her mouth.

"Did that kid do this?" Ichigo asked enraged.

"I-Ichigo" Rukia whispered.

She was okay. "Rukia, don't worry, I'll get you back to Kisuke's shop."

Ichigo wiped the blood off of her mouth as she fell unconscious once again. He easily picked her up off of the ground.

"Let's go."

Before Ichigo could do anything else, he felt an intense increase of spiritual pressure. He turned to see Sora, the boy he battled previously, in front of a hollow with his white spiritual energy shooting upwards into the sky like a beam.

"Who is this guy?" Ichigo asked once more, and then flew into the air, his destination, Urahara's shop.

* * *

(Karakura Town: Night)

Ichigo was sitting on the floor, back in his human form, beside Rukia.

"I think she'll be done healing soon" said Orihime, Ichigo's high school friend.

"Thanks a lot for coming Orihime" said Ichigo.

"Ha-ha, don't worry I would never let Rukia stay injured like this" Orihime said while blushing due to Ichigo's gratitude. "Ichigo, who did this to Rukia?"

"I don't know who he is exactly, but I think it was this kid I battled earlier" explained Ichigo. "He said his name was Sora."

"Why would he want to hurt either of you?" Orihime asked.

"No clue" said Ichigo while he looked at the unconscious Rukia.

"Actually" said Urahara as he walked into the room "I finished analyzing the reiatsu that Rukia's wounds were emitting and it closely resembles the reiatsu of the monster I showed you earlier today, just more powerful."

"What?" exclaimed Ichigo. "But that kid was emitting a pure white reiatsu, nowhere near black!" Ichigo continued. "Are you telling me he wasn't the one that did this to Rukia is he even responsible for these monsters in Karakura Town?"

"It's extremely unlikely that he attacked Rukia, but we must assume he is the cause of these monsters. At least for now. " said Urahara. "How did he defeat you Ichigo?" Urahara continued, a smirk spreading across his face.

Ichigo grimaced, "it was a lucky shot."

Orihime looked at Ichigo with a frown on her face.

"What?" he asked.

Suddenly everyone in the room felt an intense spiritual pressure.

"Is that Sora's?" asked Orihime

"No" Ichigo replied. "I've never felt this pressure before, have you Kisuke?"

"It seems slightly familiar" said Kisuke.

There was a long pause and finally Kisuke stated; "No I have not!"

"What the hell?" Ichigo said. "Why'd you just wait so long to state something as simple as that?"

"No questions" replied Kisuke "You should go check out the source of this energy, Orihime and I will watch over Rukia."

"Okay" Ichigo said as he used his substitute soul reapers badge to remove his spirit form from his human body. "See ya soon" and with that he was off.

* * *

After a few minutes of traveling Ichigo was nearing the source of the strange spiritual pressure. He came to a soccer field that had an unnaturally large amount of fog covering it on such a clear night.

"What is this" he said "It's definitely got to be some sort of trick."

Ichigo landed on the ground and slowly walked onto the field, he could barely see his hand when he held it outwards.

"Well, whoever that spiritual pressure belonged to is long gone now."

Ichigo kept walking into the center of the field to see if the culprit had left any trace of themselves but he found nothing. As he turned to leave Ichigo tripped over something and landed in a puddle of mud.

"Ugh, that's disgusting" Ichigo said as he got up. He looked at his hands to find that they were stained red.

"What the hell?" Ichigo yelled. "This is blood!"

He turned to see what he had tripped over, it was that kid Sora. He was lying face down in a pool of blood, his own blood.

"Holy shit" whispered Ichigo. He knelt down and turned Sora over. His clothes were stained in blood. But, he was still breathing slightly.

Ichigo turned away, serves you right for bringing those monsters here.

"_I'm not your enemy." _

Ichigo remembered the voices he heard when he was unconscious. "That was definitely his voice" Ichigo said while he looked at Sora.

"_Get away from her!"_

"Did he…. try to protect Rukia?"

Ichigo made a decision, he picked Sora up and headed for Urahara's shop. He would have Orihime heal Sora and then they would get the answers they were looking for.

"What happened" Ichigo heard him say, and then he passed out once more.

* * *

(Radiant Garden)

"What did you say?" asked Kairi.

"Chip and Dale contacted us a few hours ago. They said that Sora and Mickey made it to the world, but there Gummi Ship malfunctioned, and now they can't contact either of them." Riku explained.

"Well we can still go get them, with Cid's ship!" Kairi said.

Leon shook his head; "It isn't that easy, whatever power it was that opened the world to us has closed it off to outsiders once again."

"What does all of this mean?" asked Kairi, tears swelling up in her eyes.

Riku put his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her; "it means Sora and Mickey are trapped on that world, and we're blocked out."

"Merlin went to discuss this predicament with Yen Sid, hopefully he knows what to do." said Cid.

"Why is this happening? Mickey told Sora that he didn't even think this world was that dangerous." Kairi asked.

"I think we were tricked" said Leon.

"By Maleficent?" asked Riku.

Leon shrugged "Who knows, but whoever did this, they got the drop on Sora and Mickey."

"They got the drop on all of us" said Yuffie.

**Here it is, the next chapter in my KH-Bleach crossover! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm still debating on this OC thing, could someone either talk me into or out of it? I myself am leaning to no OC's but I just DONT KNOW! Well I'll update soon, don't forget to read and review. REVIEW! Cya! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Kingdom Hearts: Bleached**

**I don't own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts (but I do own this fanfic!)**

**Warning! This chapter is long with no fights, sorry but I needed to introduce the characters to each other!**

**This story takes place during Bleach and shortly after Kingdom Hearts 2**

**Lock: 009**

(Karakura Town: Night, Urahara's shop)

Sora woke up in a bright room. The light caused an extreme pain in his head. "Ughhhh" he uttered. He closed his eyes, unable to get up just yet; he was still weak from the events that took place earlier.

"Is he awake?" Sora heard someone say.

Once again he opened his eyes, and before him was a seemingly familiar face. She had long, dark red hair, a pale face, and bright blue eyes.

"Kairi?" Sora murmured.

"Ummm, no. Ha-ha, my name is Orihime."

Sora rubbed his eyes and looked once again. In front of him was a girl with long, orange hair and brown eyes. He laid back down in a sigh. _"That's the second time that's happened"_ Sora thought a little embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry" said Sora. He sat up and realized he was on a bed on the ground. His head hurt but when he checked his abdomen he realized most of his torso was wrapped in medical gauze.

"Oh, about that wound, I healed you like an hour before you woke up." said the orange haired girl, Orihime.

"Oh" said Sora as he looked at his bandages. "Thanks, my name is…"

"Sora" said a man's voice.

Sora turned to see a man wearing dark green clothes with a black coat and a green and white striped bucket hat. He had light blonde hair, grayish eyes and was holding a cane in one hand and green fan in the other. Sora looked around to see if there was anyone else in the room, there was. To his left was the raven haired girl he tried to protect against those monsters. She was wearing a skirt with a white blouse. Across the room was the orange haired boy; Ichigo, he was wearing jeans and a white tee. They must have changed into normal clothes before he woke up.

'_Okay, this is extremely weird"_ thought Sora. He asked "Umm, I assume Ichigo told you my name?"

"Yea" replied Ichigo, "But who told you mine?"

"That was me" said the black haired girl. "My name is Rukia Kuchiki, by the way."

"And my name is Kisuke Urahara" said the man with the green hat.

"Nice to meet you" Sora said in an awkward tone.

There was a long silence, a lot of tension in the room.

"Aren't you curious what happened to you?" asked Kisuke.

Sora had completely forgotten the events that took place on the soccer field until that minute. "Wait, what did happen?" asked Sora. "I remember there was this girl screaming for help from one of those monsters, but when I found her there was no monster and I got knocked out."

"Yea, well you were pretty beaten up when I found you" said Ichigo. "You were laying face down in a pool of your own blood."

"Wow" said Sora. "Thanks for returning the favor."

"What do you mean, returning the favor?" asked Ichigo.

"It's a long story" explained Sora. "But as you recall I didn't even want to fight before, after I knocked you out I fished you out of the water and healed you with my magic."

"Magic?" asked Kisuke smirking. "I'm sure you mean you used kido."

"Umm, I don't know what kido is" said Sora. "I used my magic spell cure, it heals wounds."

"You're not a soul reaper, are you?" asked Rukia.

"There's that word again, Soul Reaper. I have no clue what that is."

"A soul reaper…" said Kisuke "Is a spiritual being whose job is to send spirits to the soul society, and exercise evil spirits. They do so with their supernatural swords, Zanpakutōs and supernatural powers called kido."

"These evil spirits are they like those monster I saw before?" asked Sora.

"Yes" replied Kisuke. "But those monsters, much like Soul Reapers, cannot be seen by normal human beings."

"Which brings me to my first question" said Kisuke. "Just who are you Sora?"

"That's an easy one" said Sora. "I'm a keyblade wielder sent to this world in order to stop one of my enemies, Maleficent, from forcing this world to succumb to the darkness."

Everyone looked at Sora for a long time, expressions of confusion and awe lingering on their faces.

"What the hell did you just say?" asked Ichigo.

"Key…blade?" asked Rukia.

"This world?" said Orihime.

"Maleficent?" said Ichigo, asking his second question within two seconds.

"Ah, I understand "said Kisuke.

Everyone, except Sora who had completely zoned out and was staring into space, looked at Kisuke in bewilderment.

"WHAT?" they questioned in unison. "You understood that?"

"Well" Kisuke started "From what Sora just told me, I take it that he's not from…this world."

An odd expression appeared on Kisuke, it was disbelief. "Wait, that sounds incredibly stupid."

"Sora are you from another world?"

"Hmm?" said Sora, returning his attention back to the conversation taking place. "Yes, I'm from Destiny Islands."

"_I sure do miss that place"_ thought Sora.

"And this Maleficent..." continued Kisuke "Who is she exactly?"

"She's an evil witch from another world that wants to control all of the worlds with darkness, that's most likely why she's here and the heartless as well."

"Wait what am I doing…" said Sora. "I have a letter from the king to explain this whole situation to you!"

Sora reached for his jacket… "Umm, where's my jacket?"

"Oh, here" said Rukia throwing Sora his shirt and jacket. "They're soaked in ….blood?" stated a concerned Rukia, noticing that Sora's clothing had no stains or trace of dirt on them at all, in fact they smelt kinda nice, like he hadn't just been in a vicious fight sweating.

"Oh, ha-ha" Sora said, when I got these clothes, three fairy's gave me these clothes with special powers, I guess one of them was to keep clean!"

He pulled out the letter and handed it to Kisuke; "there ya go, and it should explain this whole Maleficent, heartless situation."

After a half an hour of reading Mickey's five paged letter and then restating it back to the others Kisuke said; "So it looks like we need to team up in order to protect this world from the heartless and Maleficent."

"Yup, that about sums up the gist of it" replied Sora.

He looked over at the others to hear their opinions but Ichigo was sitting in a chair, snoring while Orihime observed him intently. Rukia, however had listened to the whole thing and drew pictures to go over with Sora.

"Wow!" he said. "You draw so much better than me!"

Rukia looked extremely happy until; "What?" yelled Ichigo. "Did you just compliment her crappy pict…?"

Rukia threw her book at Ichigo's face; "Shut up!" she yelled "Let him compliment my drawings if he wants, weren't you sleeping anyway?"

"I was pretending!" yelled Ichigo, getting in Rukia's face. Both had large veins popping out the side of their heads.

"Woah, guys" said Sora. "I didn't mean to make you fight!"

"Oh don't worry" Orihime interrupted with a snicker, "They do this all the time."

"Oh" said Sora.

"You know, I had a brother named Sora" said Orihime.

"That's cool!" said Sora, what do you mean _had_?"

"Oh, he passed away" Orihime said while looking at the floor. "He turned into a hollow but, Ichigo helped him move on." Orihime looked as if she were bringing back a sad past, so Sora changed the subject.

"Are these hollows the evil spirits Kisuke talked about?" Sora asked.

"Yes" she said perking up a bit.

"How do people become hollows?" said Sora.

"When people die and their spirits don't pass on, but instead give into their anger and hatred they become these evil spirits called hollows." explained Rukia, who had been listening in after punching Ichigo in the eye.

"Then those hollows seek out other spirits, usually pluses, to devour their soul as well."

"Wow, sounds the same as a heartless" said Sora. "When a person loses their heart, a being of pure darkness, either pureblood or emblem will devour their heart as well as the hearts of other innocent people."

"Wow that sucks" said Ichigo.

"I actually became a heartless once" said Sora recalling that sad memory. "In order to save my friends."

"That" said Kisuke. "May be why you have some of the qualities of a soul reaper, when you gave up your heart it's as if you killed yourself. You came back in soul form and proceeded to obtain your body back correct?"

"Yea, that's right." Sora said. "You know, you're pretty smart."

"Thanks" said Kisuke.

"One more question, Sora" said Rukia.

"Sure what's up?"

"Where is your friend, this king Mickey?"

"Oh" said Sora. "He said he's going to the other half of this world."

"You mean the Soul Society" asked Ichigo.

"Yup" replied Sora.

"Ohhh, that's not so good." Kisuke stated. "What's he doing there?"

"Looking for someone who can help, like me." Sora replied. "Why is that not good?" asked Sora.

"The 13 court guard squads don't take so kindly to strangers." Ichigo said.

"Well Mickey is a really nice guy, and powerful to boot! I'm sure he'll be fine."

There was a silence after this long Q&A, until Sora's stomach rumbled rather loudly.

"Ha, sorry I haven't eaten since yesterday!" said Sora blushing.

"It's alright" said Ichigo. "I think my sister should've made dinner by now, you're welcome to join Rukia and me."

"I think I'm going to take you up on that offer!" exclaimed Sora.

"Alright, Orihime, you want to join us?"

"Oh! No thanks I made some dinner for myself at home!" Orihime practically yelled. "Oh my god! I left the oven on!" With that Orihime ran out of the shop to stop her house from burning down.

"Well, see you guys later" said Kisuke. "Come by the shop tomorrow so we can talk strategies."

"Sure thing, see ya and thanks for your hospitality!"

Ichigo, Sora, and Rukia left for some nice, well deserved dinner.

**Here it is, my next chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it, but I'd understand if you didn't seeing as there was no action :( I apologize once again for such a long, probably boring chapter. But i saw no way around it. well dont forget to read and REVIEW. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Kingdom Hearts: Bleached**

**I don't own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts (but I do own this fanfic!)**

**Warning! This chapter is long with no fights, sorry but I needed to introduce the characters to each other!**

**This story takes place during Bleach and shortly after Kingdom Hearts 2**

**Lock: 010**

(Karakura Town: Night)

The moon shined bright as the three figures walked through the seemingly deserted streets.

Sora walked along the sidewalk with the other two.

"So, Sora" Rukia said standing walking on the left side of him.

He peered down at her, "Hmm?" he asked.

"I was just wondering" she asked looking up at him. "What are the other worlds like?"

"Well" Sora started. "They're all different. Some of them are huge, others quite small. The people there can vary too, some can be nice where others can be really violent, and they don't always look like normal people either. I remember battling this octopus witch on two separate occasions..."

"I'm going to stop you right there" said Ichigo. "Did you just say an octopus witch?" Ichigo asked in a perplexed tone. "I mean, I've seen and heard my fair share of weird stuff, I live with Rukia for Christ's sake!"

After hearing this, Rukia simply responded by tripping Ichigo as he was walking. He fell on his face and she burst out laughing. Sora tried to hold back a snicker as well.

"What the hell was that for Rukia?" yelled Ichigo.

"You really have to ask?" Rukia said, continuing to laugh.

"Well I'm not sure about that "Sora stated, returning to their previous conversation. "But I have seen some pretty weird characters in my travels." He placed his hands behind his head as he continued walking under the street lights.

"Weirder than an octopus witch?" asked Rukia.

Sora looked up into the sky, pondering this question. "Well, that depends" he said. "Does a pink and purple striped cat that bounces his head on his shoulders count?"

"I assume so" Rukia replied, taken back at the recent statement.

"Then yea, weirder than that" Sora said.

"I've had some weird experiences with cats too" Ichigo said as he wiped the blood off of his nose.

"Really? Like what?" Sora asked.

Ichigo looked at the ground. "Well, she was completely nake…" "I don't wanna talk about it" Ichigo said.

Sora looked at Ichigo with a freaked out expression on his face while Rukia looked over to the river, ignoring Ichigo's odd memory.

"O-Okay" Sora said as he tried not to laugh. "Were you gunna say naked?" Sora said then burst out laughing.

"No!" Ichigo yelled. "I said I didn't want to talk about it, so drop the subject!"

"Ha-ha, okay, okay" Sora said.

"_I'd rather not continue with this conversation anyway" _Sora thought.

"Sora" Rukia said. "What was your world like? You know, where you're originally from."

"Well" Sora said as he recalled the precious and some not so precious, memories of Destiny Islands; "It's awesome!" he said getting energetic. "I lived on a small world called Destiny Islands and, well, they're pretty much defined by the title, but they were beautiful. Almost every day my friends; Riku, Kairi, and I would go to this one island where we just hung out and had fun. It was pretty much just for us kids!"

"Wow" said Ichigo. "Sound like a complete lack of parental supervision."

"What made you leave?"

That was the not so precious memory. "My world, kinda, sunk into darkness." Sora said in a depressing manner.

"Oh" Rukia said. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Don't worry about it" Sora stated nonchalantly. "I saved my world and all the others that fell to darkness too!"

"How'd you save them?" asked Ichigo.

"Well I battled the man that was responsible, Ansem, seeker of darkness, and sealed the final keyhole."

"Keyhole?" asked Ichigo and Rukia in unison.

"Huh?" Sora said. "Oh, sorry, I forgot you guys are new to this type of information, the keyhole is a passage to a world's heart and the other worlds around it. That's why heartless can sink a world into darkness, by devouring the heart of the world."

"That's why we have to stop this Maleficent, right? To save my world from dinking into darkness?" Ichigo asked.

"Exactly" Sora replied.

"Hmph" muttered Ichigo "Shouldn't be too difficult righ…"

They all felt a sudden rise of spiritual pressure.

"What is this weird feeling I'm getting?" asked Sora.

"You're feeling something or someone's spiritual pressure" explained Rukia. "Quick, let's find out where it's coming from, here ya go Ichigo.

Rukia tossed what looked like a marble to Ichigo; he looked at it with an awkward expression.

"What?" Ichigo yelled. "No, I don't want Kon t…"

"Shut up and swallow it!" Rukia yelled.

Both she and Ichigo swallowed these small marbles; and then Sora saw something crazy. It seemed as id they duplicated themselves, but their duplications were dressed in those black robes.

"Okay, this definitely goes into one of the weirdest things I've seen." Sora said.

"Hey Ichigo, you suck!" one Ichigo yelled to the other.

Rukia, ignoring this said; "These are pills that replace the souls in our bodies so that we may fight in our spiritual forms. Okay Sora, you've had a long day so you can sit this one out if you want."

"Are you kidding me?" he replied. "I think I'll join you guys!"

They all ran off into the direction of the spiritual pressure.

They came to a bridge crossing over the river and located in the middle was an extremely large group mixed with heartless and hollows.

Sora had recently summoned his Keyblade and heard Ichigo say:

"Heads up, Sora. If you want to defeat these hollows, you're gunna need a sharper weapon than that" he said as he looked at Sora's kingdom key.

"Don't worry, I got that covered!" Sora said as he reached into his back pocket and brought out Kairi's lucky charm. He attached it to his weapon and transformed it into Oathkeeper.

"Oh" Ichigo said as he looked at Sora's transformed Keyblade. "That looks pretty cool."

"Let's stop talking and start fighting!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Right" Ichigo and Sora said.

With that they ran into the group of enemies…

**Guys I'm really sorry for waiting so long to update, but I have been studying for my SAT's and had soooo much homework! I also apologize if this chapter is boring, I just wanted to get a quick one out before the week ended. I'll update soon and don't forget to read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kingdom Hearts: Bleached**

**I don't own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts (but I claim this fanfic!)**

**This story takes place during Bleach and shortly after Kingdom Hearts 2**

**Lock: 011**

(Karakura Town: Night)

As Rukia ran with the others into the group of enemies, she noticed Sora running at an insanely fast speed; it looked like even Ichigo was having trouble keeping up.

Within seconds there were at least ten heartless and three hollows killed.

"Whoa, Ichigo, Sora is a great fighter."

"Eh, he's nothing special." Ichigo replied as they entered the wave of enemies.

"Rukia used her Zanpakutō, Sode no Shirayuki to kill off some of the heartless. However, right as they entered the circle, extremely large heartless and some Menos Grande appeared all around them, trapping them in a circle with the other enemies.

"Watch out" Rukia heard and there was a clash behind her. Ichigo had stopped some heartless with swords for arms from attacking her.

"Thanks Ichigo" Rukia said as she returned to the battle.

"Stop getting distracted" he yelled.

Rukia turned to see Sora jump high in the air with several heartless and destroy them all before he touched the ground. _"He is good" _Rukia thought.

Rukia was rushed by a group of heartless; "Get back!" she yelled as she rapidly slashed at the enemies, taking out about five. One of them threw itself into her legs and as she was flipped into the air it came back and threw her into the ground.

"Ugh" she groaned as her Zanpakutō went flying out of her hands and slid to the edge of the bridge.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" she hear Ichigo yell. A Menos Grande, as well as the heartless around her were destroyed by a crescent shaped black spirit energy. _"He must be using his bankai" _Rukia thought.

Suddenly, three Menos Grande appeared around Rukia with charged ceros.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo was screaming from across the bridge, whilst holding back an attack from a darkside.

"_Oh no" _she thought, and they fired. _"I'm dead" _but nothing happened. Rukia didn't feel any pain and when she opened her eyes she saw Sora standing in front her. He was holding back an extremely large mixture of the blasts from the ceros, by holding his keyblade in front of them. The energy was falling around them, not getting by his defenses in the slightest.

A piece of the bridge was lifted up by the sheer force of the ceros and Rukia was thrown off of the bridge and landed on the hard, concrete sidewalk at the end of the hill below.

* * *

(Karakura Town: Night)

Sora saw the giant masked creatures looming over Rukia. The glow of the red energy from their faces illuminated the bridge.

"These things are extremely dangerous, that's for sure. And I think they're about to attack Rukia!"

Sora rushed in front of the blasts and yelled; "Reflect!"

He successfully blocked the blasts, but Rukia was somehow still thrown off the bridge.

"Rukia!" Sora yelled as he attempted to go see if she was alright, but more darkside and Grande's appeared in front of him.

"Ahh" he yelled as he was hit by a cero and slammed into a metal beam on the side of the bridge.

Sora looked over to see if he could get some help from Ichigo, but he was preoccupied with the rest of the heartless and a Menos Grande.

"Damn" Sora uttered. He struggled to his feet and picked up his keyblade. Next to it was Rukia's Zanpakutō, she had dropped it.

"This could work" he said as he picked up her weapon and held it in his left hand. Both blades had the same length reaching about one meter out.

"Okay, let's do this!" he yelled and shot toward the two Grandes and the darkside. The Menos shot two blasts at him but he changed the position of his body in the air. Being horizontal with the blasts, he narrowly dodged further injury.

Sora came to the middle of the hollows and slashed both blades to either side of him. He turned to see the monsters disappear. While he was still in the air, he threw Rukia's Zanpakutō at the darkside and once it made contact with the heartless' face it disappeared. Rukia's blade fell into the middle of the bridge, it's hilt sticking vertically into the sky.

Sora looked over to see Ichigo finish off the last heartless. Sora ran to him and asked; "You alright?"

"Yea" an out of breath Ichigo replied. "You?" he asked.

"I'm good, let's go help Rukia!" he exclaimed, they both jumped off the bridge to find Rukia. She was sitting up holding her head:

"Rukia" Ichigo said quietly.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm okay; a little woozy and my head hurts. As does my arm, where is my Zanpakutō?"

"Oh" Sora replied as he quickly fetched Rukia's weapon; "Here, I borrowed it for a minute, I hope you don't mind. Now about your injuries…"

There was a moment of silence and Sora pointed his keyblade at Rukia and said "Heal." A green light emanated from the tip of his blade and shined over Rukia.

"There, how's that?" Sora asked.

Rukia got to her feet and smiled at him; "Thanks" she said "Much better."

"Good" Ichigo replied. "Let's head back to my house."

They made their way towards the spot where Ichigo and Rukia had left their bodies. Ichigo quickly bumped the hilt of his sword into the other Ichigo's head before he could even say something. The marble shaped object popped out of his mouth and Ichigo pretty much climbed back into his body.

"Like I said before, that is weird."

* * *

As they walked home in the pitch black Sora said; "This isn't good."

"What isn't good?" asked Rukia.

"The fact that the hollows and heartless are working together, it just makes them a tougher force to be reckoned with."

"Yea I wonder why they're working together in the first place. Hollows usually don't even work together let alone with different beings." Ichigo stated

"Yea, it must be Maleficent's doing" Sora replied.

"So, where do you think this Maleficent?" asked Rukia

Sora looked at Rukia and replied; "Oh that's impossible to figure out, I don't think we'd ever find her, even if we searched for years."

Ichigo and Rukia gazed at Ichigo with great surprise. They stopped in the middle of the street and looked at him.

"What do you mean we'll never find her? If we don't find her the world will be plunged into darkness!"

"Ha-ha, guys don't worry. I said we'd never find her if we searched, not that we would never truly find her."

"That sounds extremely stupid Sora" said Ichigo.

"Hey that's not nice! What I mean is that in time Maleficent will show herself to us if we foil some of her plans. That's what usually happens anyway."

"So what are her plans?" asked Rukia.

"Well" Sora said touching his pointer finger to his chin and gazing up at the bright full moon; "I don't know."

Another confused and disappointed look from Ichigo and Rukia.

"But, we can assume that anything with the heartless falls under that category, so all we gotta do is keep slaying some heartless and eventually she'll present herself to us!"

"Sounds like a plan." Ichigo said; "A bad plan, but a plan."

"Thanks, I guess" Sora said.

"And here we are" said Rukia as they walked up to Ichigo's house that also doubled as a clinic.

Sora took notice of the houses observable features; it was small, beige in color with a green roof, and some nice shrubbery that had been dying due to the cold fall air.

They entered the house and walked up the stairs, Sora saw a kitchen adjacent to a living area in front of him and hallways that most likely led to the other rooms on his left.

"Wow 3 o'clock" Rukia said "It sure is early in the morning."

"Yea, I think we should take off of school in the morning, I really don't feel like getting two hours of sleep tonight."

"Ichigo, you sure your parents won't mind me being over so late?" Sora asked.

Rukia shot Sora a warning glance from across the room.

"My _Dad _won't mind, my mom is dead." Ichigo said this with a tone of emptiness.

"S-sorry" Sora said feeling really bad about what he just said.

Ichigo stood with his back turned for a few seconds that felt like hours to Sora. Finally he said; "Don't worry about it; there's no way you could've known."

"Anyway" Ichigo continued. "Let's eat."

He opened the fridge and peered inside.

"Just like I said, Yuzu made dinner. Hey Sora, do you like Ramen?"

"Sure do!" Sora exclaimed.

They all sat down around the table and ate to their heart's content; Sora had about 3 full bowls of the delicious noodles, Rukia eating the second largest amount at two and a half.

They all sat at the table, a dimly lit lamp shinnying in the corner of the room.

"So" Sora broke the silence. "I guess I should get going."

"Go where?" Rukia and Ichigo asked.

"Well it's pretty late; you guys probably want to go to bed right?"

He got up from the table but Rukia rose as well, placing her hand on his shoulder she thrust him back into his seat, and walked out of the room.

Sora looked at Ichigo, "Umm, this is getting weird."

"Sora, you can stay here" Ichigo stated.

"I can?" Sora replied.

"Sure, there are no spare rooms, but you can crash on my couch if you want."

"Wow thanks a lot Ichigo." Sora said.

"Yea, usually I wouldn't let a stranger stay at my house if I had anything to say about it, but, seeing as you saved both of our lives today I can make an exception."

"Finished" Sora heard Rukia say in the living room behind him, she had taken it upon herself to set up blankets and a pillow on the couch.

"Wow thanks Rukia."

After a few more minutes of conversing, the three said their goodnights and Ichigo and Rukia went to bed.

Sora laid in his bed thinking about the events that occurred the morning before, mostly, he thought of his friends and how they were doing.

Was Kairi having fun in radiant garden? Did she get better at using her keyblade for physical attacks? Was she thinking about him, like he was her? And most importantly, was King Mickey alright?

While thinking these thoughts, Sora drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Wow! Not a bad chapter if I do say so myself! I'm sorry I waited so long to update but I had to get my computer repaired because I broke it! By the way, how many people are reading this thing I've gotten almost 3,000 hits but only 12 reviews, whoa! I'd really like at least two more reviews for the next few chapters I release, that isn't a big deal right? Tell me what you thought and I'll have another chapter out tonight or tomorrow. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Kingdom Hearts: Bleached**

**I don't own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts (if I did, you'd be watching/playing not reading!)**

**This story takes place during Bleach and shortly after Kingdom Hearts 2**

**Lock: 012**

(Karakura Town: Early Morning)

Sora awoke to the loud claps of thunder outside of the window. It was still dark out, he sat up and looked toward the clock on the wall: 5:23 am.

"_What?"_ Sora asked himself; _"I wouldn't be up this early if it weren't for this stupid storm." _

Sora looked toward the window, followed by the loud claps of thunder were bright flashes of lightning streaking across the sky. He got up and walked to the window, looking out he saw that it was a pretty vicious storm. The streets were becoming flooded and he saw at least two street lamps on the ground from the vicious wind.

While observing the damage from the storm Sora noticed a figure in the distance, standing in mid air. It was fairly tall and dressed completely in black. While he stared at this figure, they turned around and looked straight at him, as if they knew he was there. The pale face smiled at him.

"Maleficent!" Sora whispered. He looked at the face with contempt _"If I can stop her now, it'll prevent any of her plans from taking place!" _

Sora turned back to warn Ichigo; _"Wait, what am I running to him for? I'll be fine, I can do this myself!" _

Sora looked back out of the window, but Maleficent was no longer there. "Damn it!" Sora exclaimed. He hurried down the stairs and burst through the door, once he as outside he shot up into the air and landed on the top of Ichigo's house to get a better view. He couldn't see much, the rain got so bad it was difficult to see two feet in front of him. He pulled his hood over his head and gazed once more into the sky. Sora heard a voice from behind him:

"Looking for someone, boy?"

Sora whipped around to see maleficent standing behind him. There was someone behind her, he could sense them, but they were cloaked. _"It's not Pete, that's for sure." _

"Maleficent!" Sora yelled as he summoned his kingdom key.

Maleficent looked at his keyblade in disgust; "Put that away boy, it is feckless in these circumstances. Besides, if I had wanted to hurt you, I wouldn't have needed to raise a finger against you. My young friend could beat you to a pulp."

"Please" Sora said grimacing at Maleficent; "I've defeated you before, and I wouldn't lose to one of your lackeys!"

"Enough of this nonsense" Maleficent said angrily; "I came here to inform you that your intervention in my plans are futile, and if you and you're new friends attempt to stop me in anyway, I will have you destroyed. That goes for your king as well."

"Again" Sora said "I'm not afraid of you and we will stop you no matter what! As a matter of fact, I'll stop you right now!"

As Sora moved to strike, Maleficent disappeared in a green fire. His keyblade slashed through the air effortlessly, making contact with nothing. _"Damn" _Sora thought to himself; _"She definitely didn't show herself just to tell me to stay out of the way."_

"Sora?"

Sora turned to see Rukia on the ground dressed in her yellow pajamas.

"Rukia" he said; "What are you doing here? And why are you in your pajamas?"

"Well" she replied; "I heard someone leave the house and felt an odd spiritual pressure so I jumped out of bed and came to see what was up." "Turns out, It was you making the noise." "But" she continued as Sora descended toward her on the ground; "Who was that woman before?"

"That" Sora said as he turned away from Rukia and looked toward the spot where the previous events had just taken place. It was an odd sight, the lightning storm had dissipated at the exact time Maleficent left. It was almost as if the two were connected. Sora could easily see the large moon shining brightly in the sky in front of him.

"That was Maleficent" he finished.

"Oh…..She's ugly" Rukia said blatantly.

Sora let out a laugh "ha-ha! Yea, yea she is." He turned back toward Rukia and said; "Well let's go back I guess, there's nothing going on here."

* * *

"Sora" Rukia said. "Why did you come to inform me or Ichigo before you went to confront Maleficent?"

Sora shrugged his shoulders as they were briskly walking home in the cold November rain; "Dunno, just figured I could handle her myself I guess. Which is weird 'cause I usually like fighting alongside others anyway."

"Well" she replied; "Next time you should tell us, we are in charge of protecting Karakura Town after all, just like you. Well, not **just** like you, but you know what I mean."

"Yea that's true, sorry."

"Don't worry about it, just remember next time" she said as she smiled up at Sora. "Let's hurry" she continued "I am exhausted."

They both returned home and said their goodnights (more like early mornings!) to each other again. Sora fell back onto the couch and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Kairi woke up and looked around the room; Yuffie was sleeping in the bunk above her. The television was flashing light across the room. Kairi put it on mute because the infomercial being played currently was too loud. She tried to make heads or tails of what she just heard while she was sleeping.

"That was definitely Sora's voice" she whispered. "But how could I hear him?"

Kairi recalled the conversation she heard:

"_Maleficent!"_

"_If you and you're new friends attempt to stop me in anyway, I will have you destroyed."_

"_I'm not afraid of you and we will stop you no matter what! As a matter of fact, I'll stop you right now!" _

"_Oh…..She's ugly"_

"_Ha-ha! Yea, yea she is."_

Kairi walked outside toward the upper level of the courtyard, it was warm and the bright moonlight was comforting. She remembered the news they had all received this afternoon. Sora and Mickey were trapped on the new world, with no transport home. And currently, there was no way for Kairi and the others to go to them."

"I hope he's okay" Kairi said. She found that she was worrying about him more and more as time passed. "At least it seems like he's made some friends. But what if something happened to him?" Kairi didn't want to think about anything bad happening to Sora, but she couldn't help it. It was just something gnawing at the back of her mind. "I just hope she's okay" she said again.

"He'll be fine, stop worrying about him."

Kairi turned to see Leon leaning against the wall, looking out over the edge of the concrete wall.

"Leon!" Kairi shouted. "What are you doing here?"

There was a long pause and Leon said; "Couldn't sleep."

"Oh, were you worrying about Sora too?" Kairi giggled knowing the obvious answer.

"No" Leon said; "Just, wasn't tired."

"Oh, I was just kid..."

"Besides" Leon interjected; "I told you, don't worry about Sora. He's one of the most capable people I know when it comes to fighting against the darkness."

"I know I just..."

"Why are you worried anyway? Don't you know that by now?"

"Yea well what if we can't…" Kairi tried to finish but was, once again, cut off by Leon.

"Can't get to them?" he asked. "I wouldn't worry about that, Merlin is extremely smart, and that would be an understatement for Yensid. Those two will figure something out and we'll all be able to go help out, both the King and Sora."

Kairi politely smiled at Leon, "Yea you're probably right, I just, have a bad feeling is all."

"Like I said" Leon continued "Don't worry." He let out a big, fake-sounding yawn and said; "Oh, looks like I found my fatigue. See ya tomorrow, we have to work on you attack stance more."

"Okay!" Kairi said in a positive tone. "See you tomorrow" she said smiling. But after he left and she was walking toward Yuffie's house back in the courtyard that feeling of anxiety returned.

"Sora" she whispered "Please, be safe."

**There ya go guys! The next installment in this KH-Bleach crossover Sorry that it was kinda short****. I hope you enjoyed it, I know it got a little corny at the end I know but I'm trying to put things in this fanfic for everyone. And if you're wondering if the main conflicts have even started yet. They haven't! (obviously) like I say, I'm trying to make this a long fanfic. Oh by the way, I have had these chapters ready since like a week after I updated, but the website isn't letting me update my stories! I contacted them, but they don't seem to care :/. Well, don't forget to read and review, remember I would like at least two more reviews within these previous three chapters! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Kingdom Hearts: Bleached**

**I don't own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts (but I should…)**

**This story takes place during Bleach and shortly after Kingdom Hearts 2**

**Lock: 013**

(Soul Society: King Mickey short!)

Mickey was walking through the alleys of the Rukongai district, the sun was raising slowly in the sky. Its bright yellow color contrasting with the large castle like building Mickey was gazing at. "hmph" Mickey said, "haven't seen any sign of Maleficent or heartless yet."

"I havta get to that castle soon and see if anyone here has seen or interacted with Maleficent."

Mickey found himself in a predicament after another half hour of walking. He peered around the backside of the building and saw a large concrete fence surrounding the 'castle.' Worse than that, there was an extremely large man guarding the gate entrance.

Mickey observed the giant; he was muscular, with long sideburns, wearing shoulder armor, and had two twin axes by his side.

"_This shouldn't be too difficult" _Mickey thought to himself, _"Maybe I can just explain to this guy why I need to get through. He sure is a big fella though."_

Mickey tried to wait for most of the people to clear out before he attempted to enter the region which contained the castle. However, the street in front of the gate was extremely busy.

Mickey ducked behind a hut to avoid contact with a group of children. "Sure seems to be a lot of children around these parts. Considering the circumstances are dire, I will have to try in front of all these people."

Mickey started walking toward the gate….

"HALT!"

Mickey turned his head to the large man; "Why, hello there. I just need to get through this gate is all."

"No one gets through the gate, not if I, Jindabo Ikkanzaka have anything to say about it" explained the man as he stepped between Mickey and the large white wall.

"Look", Mickey said keep in mind that Sora could be in trouble; "Move out of the way….. or I'll make you move."

"Ha" Jindabo snickered as he picked up his two axes. "Let's begin."

(Karakura Town)

Sora was sitting on the large, extremely bent paopu tree looking out into the ocean. The sun was setting, and the water glistened from the reflection of the orange light. Sora heard footsteps behind him; he glanced over his shoulder and saw a familiar face. Her bright blue eyes and, dark red hair waving in the wind.

"Hey Kairi" Sora said.

"Hi Sora" Kairi said smiling. She jumped up on top of the tree to sit next to Sora.

He felt so happy to be on Destiny Islands. To be sitting next to Kairi living on such a great world, with nothing to worry him.

"_Wait a second" _Sora thought to himself; _"That's not right, I have a lot to worry about: the heartless, the hollows, and Maleficent. I'm not even on this world!"_

"Kairi" Sora began; "Is this all…. a dream?"

She smiled and then nodded her head. "Mhm"

"But, is this conversation real?" he asked

Kairi put her finger to her chin and looked up into the sky, thinking. "Hmm, I think so, I'm not really sure."

"_It's weird that even though Kairi and I are on different worlds, we still share a connection." _Sora thought to himself.

"Oh! Kairi, Mickey and I are stuck on the new world, and we were separated!" he exclaimed.

"We figured, Chip and Dale told us about the Gummi Ship malfunction."

"Oh" Sora replied.

"Yea" Kairi continued; "Merlin and Master Yensid are discussing ways to get us into your world to help you. You found Maleficent right?"

"Yea, how'd you know that?"

"I don't know" Kairi replied; "It's weird, but, I've been hearing your voice on and off since you left."

"Me too!" Sora exclaimed; "That's awesome!"

"He-he" Kairi giggled. "It's like I said, no matter where you go, I'll always be with you. We share a connection Sora" Kairi smiled.

Sora reached into his pocket and pulled out Kairi's charm. "Yea" he said; "I guess we do."

"Hey Ichigo?"

Sora heard the voice from all around him.

"What?"

"Are you hearing those voices right now Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Kairi paused to listen, "No."

"I think I'm going to wake up soon" Sora said to Kairi, both of them knowing what that meant.

"Oh" Kairi said looking towards the ground.

Sora jumped off the tree onto the ground; "Don't worry!" he practically yelled. "We're gunna see each other again real soon, I got a feeling."

"Well" Sora said as he felt himself being able to focus less on his dream; "Give everyone my best!"

Sora felt another presence in his dream; he looked to see who it was, but, due to his inability to focus anymore he couldn't even make out their face.

"Sora?" he heard Kairi cry; "Who is that?"

Then a huge blast of black energy exploded around the beach, Sora went flying out of the dream.

"Sora!"

"Kairi!" Sora yelled. "KAIRI!"

Sora opened his eyes to see Ichigo standing over him with his hands pinned on Sora's shoulders.

"Calm down, Sora!" he said; "Stop freaking out!"

Sora looked around to see Rukia and two other girls that he didn't recognize in the room. What was weirder is that they looked like exact opposites. One had light brown hair and dark brown eyes, while the other had black hair and dark grey eyes. Both seemed to be around the age of eleven or twelve.

"Who is that Ichigo, and why is he having a panic attack right now."

"Karin, shut up!"

Sora's head was pounding; it felt like someone had been repeatedly hitting his head.

"What do you mean freaking out Ichigo?"

"You were screaming in your sleep like a maniac Sora" replied Ichigo.

"Oh" Sora said; "Sorry."

The brown haired girl walked up to Sora; "Hey, my name's Yuzu. Nice to meet you Sora!" she said energetically.

"Nice to meet you too" Sora replied trying to get over the pain in his head.

"So, Sora" the black haired girl, Karin, began; "Who are you?"

"He's a friend of mine" Ichigo interjected; "Staying here while his parents are away."

"Did you ask dad if it was okay Ichigo?" Yuzu asked.

"He'll be fine with it, you two should leave or you'll be late to school."

"Okay" Karin said; "Come on Yuzu. See ya later."

"Bye" Yuzu said.

"So, Sora" Rukia began; "What were you dreaming about?"

"I don't know" he replied; "It was really weird. I was talking to Kairi but then someone else was there, and, I think they attacked me."

"That's weird" Ichigo stated. "Maybe we should ask Urahara about it, we said we'd go to see him anyway."

"Sounds good" said Sora.

"Alright then, let's go." Rukia said.

Just then Rukia's phone rang, and something on Ichigo's belt started making noises.

"Hollows" they said in unison.

Rukia took out her phone and looked at it.

There are groups in three different locations, just enough people to dispatch the problem

"Alright" Sora said; "Which one do I go to?"

"There's a group a few blocks from here, I'll show you the way and then go to the next one" Rukia said.

"Okay" Ichigo said as he transformed into a soul reaper, leaving his lifeless body on the couch; "Let's do this."

"Right" Sora said.

**Guys I'm sorry I haven't updated but it's not all my fault! I couldn't even log in until about 3 days ago thanks to the problems on the website. Well I hope you enjoyed it anyway, I'll get the next few chapters out quickly. Don't forget to read and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ik9 Kingdom Hearts: Bleached**

**I don't own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts (or maybe I do…)**

**This story takes place during Bleach and shortly after Kingdom Hearts 2**

**Lock: 014**

(Karakura Town: Early Morning)

The trio exited Ichigo's house and determined the path to their individual destinations.

"Alright" Ichigo said; "I'm going to go ahead. Sora do you know how to get to Urahara's shop from here?" he asked.

"Sure I think I can manage to get there" Sora stated.

"Alright" Ichigo replied; "Good luck."

After Ichigo ventured off, Rukia started in the opposite direction.

"Follow me" she said taking off.

As Sora and Rukia were jumping from rooftop he questioned; "So Rukia, where's the group that I have to fight located?"

Rukia pulled out her phone and studied the map.

"Well" she said; "The two groups we are going to are located within the forest."

"Okay" Sora replied. "Nice, wide are to fight, sounds good to me!"

"Yea" Rukia said. "A lot easier than where Ichigo is going. His group seems to be located in an abandoned warehouse."

"Hmm" Sora murmured. "Well that doesn't seem too unnatural for heartless to pop up in a place like that."

"_Heartless?" _Rukia thought. "Sora, you do know we are going to fight hollows right?"

"Oh believe me. There is definitely going to be heartless present, I got a feeling" Sora said, smiling.

"_What's he smiling for?"_ Rukia thought. "If you say so" She said.

After another few minutes of traveling, Rukia and Sora entered the forest. The leaves were changing colors; Rukia saw red, orange, brown, and some yellow in them. She would've stopped to observe the scenery some more, if there weren't enemies a few yards in front of them.

Rukia spotted the first group rather easily; there were two hollows and a bunch of heartless. Two thoughts entered her mind:

"_Why are the hollows behaving so differently? They are barely ever found in groups. And how is it that Sora knew there would be heartless here, by intuition?" _

There was another thing that caught Rukia's attention. She could not sense a second group anywhere nearby. She took out her phone and was amazed to see what had happened.

"Sora" she said. "I'm going to need to double back. Apparently, the second group has suddenly changed locations!"

"That's strange" Sora said unenthusiastically. "Okay, well I'll meet you at Urahara's. Good luck."

"Thanks" Rukia replied. "You too."

(Karakura Town: Sora)

Sora looked at the group of enemies ahead of him. There were two very large hollows; one had a completely humanoid body with a mouth containing filled rows of viciously sharp teeth, like a shark. The top portion of its head was covered by a white mask. The other hollow's lower body had eight legs resembling that of a spider. Its upper body was humanoid and its head was covered completely by its mask, leaving a small opening for its mouth. As if the freakishly large hollows weren't enough, there were about five pureblood heartless.

"Okay" Sora said as he took Kairi's charm and attached it to his Kingdom Key to create Oathkeeper. "Here I come!"

Sora ran towards the group of enemies. He reached their immediate perimeter and jumped off of a nearby tree; he slashed downwards and took out one of the heartless. Immediately, he spun and slashed through another.

Suddenly Sora felt a large force in the back of his head that threw him into a tree. Sora spun to see that the spider-like hollow had hit him from behind.

"That thing wasn't nearly as close to me a second before it hit me!"

Directly after he finished his sentence the spider hollow appeared to the side of Sora, rushing towards him. Sora dodged the attack and retaliated by slashing at one of the monsters legs. He cut straight through the third leg from the front. However, it seemed unscathed at this.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to hurt me, weakling" snarled the hollow.

"I'll show you who's weak!" Sora shouted and then jumped into the air towards the hollow trying to copy his previous aerial attack but to no avail. The other hollow intercepted Sora and tried to bite him, Sora narrowly averted his body in mid air to dodge the attack.

There were some heartless in front of him so he destroyed them with a firaga spell.

"Now it's just me and you two freaks" Sora stated as he stared at the hollows. "Let's end…"

Before Sora could finish, something grabbed him from behind. He looked forward and spotted only the spider hollow. Somehow the shark-like hollow was quick enough to grab Sora from behind.

"I have you now" it said menacingly. "Finish him" he said to the other hollow.

The spider hollow raised its front two legs; a further observation showed Sora that they were as sharp as blades. "My pleasure" it said.

Sora's arms were restrained by the other hollow behind him. Exacerbating the situation, its grip felt like it was snapping his left arm.

"_Damn, I gotta get out of this. I gotta!" _

The spider hollow began walking quickly towards him.

"Argh! Let go of me!" he yelled.

"Shut up and die!" the hollow holding him yelled.

The spider hollow was close now; Sora was able to raise his keyblade slightly so that it pointed toward its chest.

"FREEZE!" he yelled. An immensely large blizzard spell emanated from the tip of Oathkeeper and struck the spider hollow, freezing it over completely. A second after the spell landed, Sora drove his right leg into the ground and pushed up. His head bashed the jaw of the hollow holding him and freed himself from its grasp.

The hollow fell to the ground and Sora jumped on top of it and stabbed Oathkeeper into its chest; causing blood and black smoke to fly into the air. The hollow was gone.

"That'll teach ya" Sora said turning towards the frozen hollow. Its eyes were still moving, looking at Sora.

"And you" Sora said. He threw his keyblade at the icicle and shattered it into pieces. "Goodbye."

Sora stepped forward, looking for any other enemies. However, he couldn't see or sense any heartless or hollows nearby, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. Sora walked over to a tree and slumped down, leaning against it. A fierce pain shot up through his left arm.

"Ugh" he murmured and then cast a cure spell on himself healing his left arm and a majority of the cuts and bruises that he obtained from recent events.

"Well, looks like my job is all finished over here. I know I said I'd meet them at Kisuke's but maybe I'll go offer them some help. Where did Rukia say Ichigo was fighting, an abandoned warehouse?"

With that Sora set off in the direction that would lead him to Ichigo and Rukia.

**There you go, the next update to my Kingdom Hearts Bleach crossover. I hope you guys enjoy it. let me know if I'm keeping the personalities of the characters so far, and if not tell me what I did wrong. Don't forget to read and review, the next chapter will be out shortly seeing as I'm already working on it. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Kingdom Hearts: Bleached**

**I don't own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts (-_-)**

**This story takes place during Bleach and shortly after Kingdom Hearts 2**

**Lock: 015**

(Karakura Town: Early Morning)

Ichigo looked at the enemies ahead of him. There were two extremely large heartless and a menos grande as well. The heartless were emitting their signature dark, purplish spiritual energy.

"Ha" Ichigo said; "Piece of cake."

He pulled Zangetsu off of his back and wielded it in front of him while increasing his spiritual pressure, preparing for a fight. The enemies immediately took notice to this and they prepared to attack as well.

Ichigo jumped through the air at one of the darksides, he swung his Zanpakutō around and aimed for the monster's head. But the heartless brought its hand up and easily caught Ichigo's blade.

"What" Ichigo said; "how could it just catch my…"

Before he finished his sentence, he noticed the heartless bringing its other hand around about to crush him.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yelled and released energy from his blade into the darkside's hand, resulting in its release of Zangetsu.

Ichigo jumped back before the other hand made contact and landed on the ground. "Alright that's it" he said as he entered his specific stance to initiate his Bankai.

"Ban-kai!" he yelled. Suddenly there was a drastic increase of spiritual pressure in the surrounding atmosphere and it changed from blue to black with a red tinge. Ichigo wielded his recently transformed blade, Tensa Zangetsu, in his right hand.

"That's better" he stated. Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him. Turning around, Ichigo saw a menos grande.

"_It's that fast?" _he thought. The menos grande had been charging up to release a cero but Ichigo slashed its body at mid level. The hollow was fast, but Ichigo was faster. However, the hollow wasn't vanquished; it shot a green **cero** right at Ichigo.

"_Green?" _he thought. Ichigo dodged an incoming fist from a darkside, he jumped off of it and slashed with all his might at the darkside's head and sliced clean through. The heartless disappeared.

Another green cero was shot at Ichigo, the hollow seemed to be able to fire consecutive blasts more quickly because it reappeared behind him and fired another. Ichigo used his Zanpakutō to stop the blast but it was extremely strong. He was pushed all the way across the warehouse and collided into the wall.

"Damn" he said, wincing from the pain in his left ankle and the back of his head. "What the hell's up with these things?"

Ichigo full on sprinted toward the hollow and remaining darkside using his increased speed. Ichigo appeared directly behind the hollow and shouted "Getsuga Tenshou" as he cut down its back. The hollow was split in half and disappeared.

"Two down" Ichigo said turning to the last heartless; "One to go."

The heartless shoved its fist into the ground and, at first, a vortex of purple and black energy began to form around it, but then what seemed to be green fire surrounded the vortex and started spreading across the darkside's body turning its eyes green and filling the gap in its chest with what looked like a heart made out of the green fire.

"What the fu…" Ichigo started, but before he could finish, the heartless shot a green fireball right at Ichigo. He narrowly dodged and tried to retaliate but a whole new slew of fireballs were heading towards him.

"Holy crap!" Ichigo yelled as the fireballs arched into the air and began falling down on Ichigo. "GETSUGA TENSHOU!" he screamed and released a massive black, crescent shaped energy that collided with the fireballs causing a minor explosion. Ichigo was thrown into the ceiling of the warehouse and then fell back down onto the floor.

"Ouch" he muttered, getting off the ground, he looked at the heartless and saw that it was doing something dangerous. It was holding both its hands in the air, generating a massive ball of the fire-like energy. When it finished the hollow brought the ball down by its torso, then it began to press its large, black hands into the ball.

"Is it trying to make that ball of energy explode? That's crazy, it'll kill us both!" Ichigo attempted to get up off the ground, but it felt like his right leg was broken and he fell back down to his knees.

"_What do I do? What the hell do I do!" _he thought. Right before it seemed everything was over; Ichigo heard a voice and felt someone behind him.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject!" a yellow shield formed around Orihime and herself, and then the fire ball exploded.

(Karakura Town: Morning)

Sora was jogging through the forest, hoping to remember the way out. He had gotten lost after he decided to help out Ichigo or Rukia.

"Ha-ha, guess I should've been paying attention when Rukia took me in here." Then it dawned on Sora; "Wait, I can fly! I'll just go above the trees and look for the direction I should go." Sora thought about the snide comments; Riku, Kairi, or any of his friends would have made on behalf of his stupidity."

Sora jumped into the air and 'landed' above the trees. He searched the surrounding sky to see the direction in which he came. This went on for a few seconds until he saw a familiar statue on the edge of the forest that they had passes on their way in.

"I better hurry" Sora said, he was about to jump through the air toward the statue until he heard a voice behind him.

"Yes Sora, you better hurry to help your friends. Or are they your enemies?"

Sora whipped around to see a figure covered in a black coat. "Who are you?" he asked forcefully. The figure threw their hands up; "Woah, sorrrrr-y." they said sarcastically.

It was definitely a girl's voice. "What are you talking about? Rukia and Ichigo are my friends. Sure I've only been here a day but we've been through a lot. I trust them."

"She told me about your weird obsession with friends and trust" the girl said.

"She who? Are you talking about Maleficent?" Sora asked.

"You can be the judge of that, I'm just here to pass on a message, you're so called friends are conspiring against you."

"Like I'm going to believe that from someone like you" Sora stated.

"That girl Rukia" the stranger persisted, unaffected by Sora's interruptions; "she is always in contact with people in the other half of this world. I'm sure she knows about King Mickey's death by now. Actually, I have proof" the stranger plunged her hand into her cloak searching for something.

"K-King Mickey's d-DEATH?" Sora yelled. "What the hell are you talking about, tell me right now!"

The stranger found what she was looking for; she pulled a tape recorder out of her cloak and pressed play. "Listen for yourself"

"Hello? Yes this is Rukia Kuchiki reporting in. we have made contact with the intruder."

"_Is the intruder me?" _Sora thought.

"No, he suspects nothing" Rukia's voice continued. "You have already terminated the intruder of the Seireitei? Okay, we will bring him to Kisuke Urahara's, you can collect him there. Goodbye."

"Who was that" a familiar voice asked. It was Ichigo's.

"It was the folks in twelfth division, the executed the intruder, they want to do the same with Sora." Rukia said in a nonchalant manner.

"Alright, we'll take him to Urahara's as soon as he wakes up."

Sora couldn't believe what he was hearing; then he heard his own voice, screaming from the nightmare.

"Kairi! KAIRI!" The conversation had taken place this morning.

Sora was enraged; _"Mickey! Why would they do this! Rukia…. ICHIGO! I'm coming for you." _

He turned in the direction of his so called friends and took off.

"Huh" the stranger said. She took out a cellphone, dialed a number and said; "I got the job done, returning now."

**There it is, the next chapter! I'm sorry but I had to give Sora a little bit of rage in him! I hope you liked it, read and review. Oh and by the way I don't mind lazy reviews KHShay! Cya next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Kingdom Hearts: Bleached**

**I don't own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts **

**This story takes place during Bleach and shortly after Kingdom Hearts 2**

**Lock: 016**

(Karakura Town: immediately after Sora's departure)

Maleficent was standing high over Karakura Town, looking down she saw just how big this half of the world really was. A perfect starting point for her plan to control the worlds; and everything seemed to be going according to plan.

Maleficent turned and fixated her eyes on a spot in the sky behind her, suddenly; a cloaked figure appeared out of green fire walking toward her.

"Tell me" Maleficent said; "How did Sora react to the news?"

"He completely freaked out" the girl replied. "You should've seen his face; there was murder in his eyes."

A nefarious smile spread across Maleficent's face. "Humph" she snickered; "What a sight to see, Sora more than just a little angry."

There was a long pause until the girl broke the silence.

"Still" she began; "That seemed a little extreme to me."

Maleficent raised a questioning eyebrow, "Oh? You don't agree with my actions?"

"No. I just don't see what you're trying to accomplish with it."

"It's not what I'm trying to accomplish" Maleficent responded; "It's what I'm trying to prevent."

"And that is?" the girl asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I don't want Sora teaming up with the others, because they would put a hamper on my progress. The foolish boy does have a tendency to do just that."

"Oh."

"Besides" Maleficent continued; "I needed to initiate this secondary plan seeing as you failed at stopping him at the soccer field."

There was another pause of silence….

"And what about that other guy, Pete? What has he done to help?"

"Pete?" Maleficent asked. "That fool, he's done his job here for now. I've sent him to another world."

"Come" Maleficent continued; "Let us observe how these ensuing events will unfold."

On that note, the duo disappeared into bright green fire.

(Karakura Town: Rukia after leaving Sora)

Rukia was jumping through the air studying her specialized soul reaper cell phone to determine the location of the hollows. They seemed to be located about a block away from Ichigo's group of enemies; located on top of a building.

"_That's remarkably abnormal for a hollow, showing up on top of a building"_ she thought. _"Are they even searching for souls to feed on?" _

Rukia was entering into the more urban part of Karakura Town, as she was jumping through the air; Rukia heard a call from below her.

"Hiiiiiiiii Rukia!" Orihime called in her usual, upbeat tone. "Are you going to battle?"

"Yea" Rukia called back; "Sora, Ichigo, and I were split up to go exterminate some hollows. Actually, Ichigo isn't far from here."

"I figured" Orihime said; "I can sense his spiritual pressure! Do you need any assistance?"

"No thanks" Rukia replied. "I'll be fine" she concluded and took off toward the building.

"Good luck!" Orihime yelled.

Afterwards, Rukia proceeded to search for the hollows. She set her eyes on the flat roof of a factory building about two-hundred feet in front of her and spotted a hollow as well as a darkside. The two monsters entered defensive stances once they noticed Rukia, almost as if they were waiting for her.

Rukia grasped the hilt of her Zanpakutō, sode no Shirayuki, and unsheathed it. As she approached the building, Rukia further observed the monsters; the darkside looked no different than the others. The hollow, on the other hand, stood about eight feet tall, had the body resembling that of a human save the huge gaping hole in its chest and its grey color.

Expectedly, the hollows white mask covered its piercing yellow eyes.

"Better not mess around" Rukia said as she landed on the far side of the building and then took the specific stance to initiate her shikai.

"Dance!" Rukia exclaimed as she proceeded to hold her Zanpakutō out in front of her and turn it in a circle counter-clockwise.

The grey powder from the newly constructed factory was picked up from the energy she was generating around her body. It swirled in a large circle and created a mini-tornado as she finished her shikai process.

Rukia, wielding her pure and elegantly white blade in her right hand slashed through the air to clear the dirt away. She stared ahead at the two monsters and in the blink of an eye, they both attacked.

The hollow appeared in front of Rukia, and threw its clawed hand at her. Rukia dodged and slashed towards the hollow's left leg and cut a huge gash into it, causing blood to fly into her eyes.

"You bitch" the hollow yelled.

"Taking advantage of her temporary blindness, the hollow threw its fist into Rukia's stomach and sent her flying into the door of the roof's entrance.

Rukia sprang up and back flipped away from another impending attack by the hollow. She landed on top of the door compartment and jumped again, this time behind the hollow, while slashing its back in the process. The hollow merely shrugged the gash off as a minor cut and said:

"It's going to take a lot more than that to kill me. Your soul smells too good."

"Oh so you are still hunting for souls. It didn't seem that way to me" Rukia retorted sarcastically.

An evil smile spread across the hollow's masked face; "Just yours" it said.

**There you go guys, the next chapter in this fanfic. This chapter was short because I wanted to get a quick one out. I'm really sorry about the long break between updates but I had to study for/take my AP exams. But I'm back! Don't forget to read and review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Kingdom Hearts: Bleached**

**I don't own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts(stupid disclaimer) **

**This story takes place during Bleach and shortly after Kingdom Hearts 2**

**Lock: 017**

(Karakura Town: Rukia, continued)

An evil smile spread across the hollow's masked face; "Just yours" it said, and proceeded to attack.

The hollow ran at Rukia and attempted to slash at her with its clawed hands, but Rukia dodged backward. The hollow was fast because it kept backing Rukia up into the wall.

"Stupid girl" the hollow stated.

"I will not be insulted by such a feckless monst…"

Rukia was blindingly struck by a strong force from behind her and she was sent sprawling on the rooftop ten yards away. She tucked her body and rolled to recover from the attack. Rukia turned to see the wall she had backed up into was, in fact, the darkside.

"That hurt!" Rukia said glaring at the darkside as she turned her Zanpakutō upside down and recited the words; "First Dance, White Moon!" Rukia slashed toward the darkside and a giant pillar of white light surrounded the monster. When the light disappeared, all that was left was a giant darkside popsicle.

Afterwards, Rukia averted her attention to the hollow; "Now it's your turn" she said.

"Shut your mouth!" the hollow yelled as it was rushing toward her.

"Hado number four, Byakurai!"

A concentrated bolt of lightning shot out of Rukia's hand and blew a hole in the hollow's abdomen. The monster fell to its knee and stared at Rukia.

"You can't kill me!" the hollow screamed; "I want your soul, shinigami!"

"Shut it!" Rukia yelled as she sprinted toward the hollow and slashed through its mask, causing a mist of blood to fly into the air.

"That ought to do it" Rukia said slumping up against the rooftop door. After her all too familiar adrenaline rush was over she began to feel sore from the fight. Looking at her ankle she could see it was swollen probably fractured from the darkside's attack and she also had a profuse gash on her lower abdomen from the hollow's consistent slashes.

Rukia was preparing to do a minor healing incantation on herself when the ice covering the darkside exploded.

"What?" Rukia yelled, exiting her relaxed position.

The darkside thrust its fist into the rooftop, creating a massive hole as well as a pool of purplish liquid. Then, out of nowhere, green fire emerged from the pool and spread up the darkside's arm.

"Whatever this is, it isn't good." Rukia stated and then attempted to advance on the heartless, but fell to the ground due to her injured ankle.

"Ugh" she groaned, getting up off the rooftop and putting less weight on her ankle. "Damn" she said; "This isn't good."

The darkside appeared in front of her with what seemed to be a green heart located in the center of its chest.

"What is this?" Rukia questioned.

The darkside brought its fist down toward Rukia, and she narrowly dodged to the left. However, the heartless smashed such a large hole in the concrete that the rooftop started collapsing. The heartless and Rukia fell through the rooftop and landed on the top floor, but the heartless was so heavy it started falling through the other floors and Rukia followed.

"Damn it!" she yelled as she was falling, grey dust flying everywhere, so bad that she couldn't see two feet in front of her; luckily the heartless was a foot in front of her.

Rukia positioned her Zanpakutō's hilt pressing against her chest so that the blade stuck out directly towards the heartless. "This is it!" she said as she was falling towards the heartless, which was now lying on the ground.

"Oof" she grunted as the heartless swung its hand at Rukia and launched her through an exterior concrete wall. Rukia landed on the ground in a back alley, she thrust her blade into the ground in an attempt to stand using it as support but to no avail.

Rukia fell back down onto the ground, casting her eyes toward the previous location of the hollow. Through blurred vision she saw the hollow walking in her direction, in an almost menacing way.

"_What… bad luck." _Rukia thought to herself; _"Who knew it would just… swat me away." _

Rukia felt blood rushing from her head and everything was going black. She couldn't see anymore, but she felt the heartless nearing.

**Thump.**

Its footsteps echoed in her ears, like a depressing inevitability should.

**Thump. **

Rukia urged every muscle in her body to move, but she couldn't.

"_It's over…" _

Memories of Rukia's life flashed before her; her time with Renji and the other children in the Rukongai, being adopted by her brother, and her assignment to the thirteenth division under Kaien. Lastly, meeting Ichigo and all the perils they fought through.

As Rukia felt herself drifting from consciousness, a voice snapped her back to alertness.

"Hey you!" she heard.

As Rukia refocused her sight towards the darkside, she saw a flash of black and the monster disappeared.

"How are you gonna let one measly little heartless beat you in a fight? You'll never fare well against Sora."

"Sora?" Rukia questioned; "What do you mean?"

"Heh, never mind. You'll figure it out soon enough. As for now… cure!"

Rukia felt a sudden rush of energy and the wound in her head was closing. Her ankle and gash on her lower abdomen were healed as well. She found the strength to stand up and lean against the rough building wall.

"Thanks" she said; "Who are you?" Rukia saw that the stranger was closed in a full-body black cloak.

"No questions, you might want to hurry up if you want to help your friends in that old warehouse. They are in danger after all.

"What?" Rukia asked, starting off towards Ichigo's last known position.

"Oh and…" the stranger called after Rukia; "Be careful of angry Sora's!"

Rukia turned in confusion towards the stranger, but she was gone.

"What did she mean? Watch out for Sora?" Rukia was confused but nonetheless, she continued onward to help her friends.

(Karakura Town: Ichigo)

"Orihime… Thank you. I don't know what would've happened if you weren't here."

Orihime's cheeks turned bright red and waved her hands in the air; "Oh it's nothing Ichigo, I'm sure you would have been fine without me!"

Ichigo looked at the wreckage around the warehouse; _"No I wouldn't have…" _Ichigo thought to himself. He remained staring at the warehouse in silence as Orihime started to heal his wounds.

Suddenly a light appeared from behind the two; Ichigo turned to see an old fashioned sliding door in thin air, and someone was coming out of it.

Ichigo grasped the hilt of Tensa Zangetsu; _"I don't want any more surprises today." _Ichigo thought. But it was a familiar face that was stepping out of the portal.

"Renji?" Ichigo asked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well" Renji said, "We gotta talk."

**There ya go! Chapter 18! I hope you enjoyed it, and I'm starting to work on the chapters more frequently, so the next one should be out soon. Don't forget to review guys! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Kingdom Hearts: Bleached**

**I don't own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts (-_-) **

**This story takes place during Bleach and shortly after Kingdom Hearts 2**

**Lock: 018**

(Karakura Town: Ichigo, Late Morning)

"What is it?" Ichigo asked Renji with a raised eyebrow.

"Seems to be something going on in the world of the living" Renji replied as he walked toward Ichigo. "I was outside of the captains' meeting when I heard talk of some dangerous intruders hiding out here, as well as in the seireitei, I also heard of some weird creatures popping up around the area."

"Heard or eavesdropped?" Ichigo asked.

There was a pause of silence; "I didn't think that would matter to you" Renji said.

Another pause of silence until Renji blurted out; "Know of anything that fits that explanation?"

"Well" Ichigo began; "you've heard correct."

Renji's eyes opened in amazement; "You already knew!" he yelled.

"Yes" Ichigo responded; "Now do you want me to fill you in or are you going to keep yelling like an idiot?"

"Shut up and continue!" Renji yelled again.

"Okay, well I'm not sure where to begin, but we meant a guy that claims to be from another world. His name is Sora and he told us that the person responsible for these monsters is an evil witch named Maleficent. Her ultimate goal is to control our world, and he also said that he came with a King named Mickey, but the Mickey guy ended up in the spiritual world.

Renji absorbed this flow of new information and Ichigo could see that he was thinking.

A few more seconds passes until he said; "How well do you know this Sora?"

"Not too much, but we trust him" a voice said from behind Ichigo.

He turned his head around to see Rukia entering the warehouse; "Rukia, when did you get here?"

"A few seconds ago" she replied; "Anyway, like I said Renji. We trust him."

"Why do you ask?"Ichigo questioned.

"Well…" Renji said. "I asked because your 'so-called' friend's 'King' was captured in the seireitei right before I left. "

"…What?" Ichigo asked.

"Why didn't you tell us right away?" Rukia asked.

"Because I wanted to see how much you knew about the intruders first." Renji replied.

"Sora isn't an intruder or an enemy or anything bad like that!" Ichigo heard Orihime blurt out from behind him.

"I agree with Orihime" Rukia said.

"Yea" said Ichigo, "It's like you're saying, why don't we just kill him?"

"SO IT'S TRUE" Ichigo heard someone say from behind him. He turned around to see Sora standing in the entrance of the warehouse with his fists clenched.

"Sora?" he and Rukia yelled in unison.

(Karakura Town: Sora)

Sora was sprinting towards the warehouse Ichigo had stopped at earlier that day;

"_I can't believe they would do this… Ichigo….Rukia…. Those two were enemies all along!" _

He finally arrived outside of the warehouse and prepared to run in, as he stepped closer to the door, Sora heard voices. He put his ear closer and could make out Ichigo saying; **"Why don't we just kill him?" **

Sora took off running into the warehouse; "SO IT'S TRUE" he screamed as he stood in the entrance.

Sora looked around the room and saw Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime, and some other guy who wore the same black robe-like clothing that constantly reminded him of the organization. He had red hair, and black tattoos on his face.

"Well" Sora murmured to the others as he was looking at the ground. He raised his head and said; "You want to explain to me what's going on, or should we just battle right away?"

"Sora, wait, you didn't hear me correctly." Ichigo started.

"I think I heard all I needed to" Sora said as he summoned Oathkeeper.

"Sora what are you doing?" Rukia yelled. "We aren't your enemies!"

"Don't you get it Rukia?" the red haired guy said; "He **is** your enemy, I told you! You think he knows about the execution?"

"I take that back" Sora said as his anger, and white spiritual pressure rose; **"That**was all I needed to hear."

"Screw it" the red head said; "You're coming with me kid." And with that Sora's new enemy drew his weapon and charged.

**Damn guys, it's been a while since I've updated. But SCHOOLS OUT! So now I can really kick it into overdrive with this story, I have so much planned, yet I have written so little! Well I hope you liked chapter nineteen! Sorry it was short I'm just getting a quick one out there so you guys don't lose faith. Thanks for the constructive criticism Ganon(awesome name) let me know what words I spell wrong because I can't find them! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Kingdom Hearts: Bleached**

**I don't own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts (this doesn't need to be said!)**

**This story takes place during Bleach and shortly after Kingdom Hearts 2**

**Lock: 019**

(Karakura Town: Late Morning)

"Screw it" the red head said; "You're coming with me kid. Then the both of you can be dealt with together." And with that Sora's new enemy drew his weapon and charged.

"_So Mickey is still alive!" _Sora thought. _"I can still save him!"_

"Renji!" Rukia yelled from across the room; "Stop!"

"No can do" he yelled; "I'm taking him back to the seireitei!"

Sora positioned himself in an offensive position and met his attacker head on. After a vertical jump in the air he slashed his keyblade towards this 'Renji', which was blocked. Sora repeatedly attacked his enemy, who was just able to block every single one.

"_He's even slower than Ichigo" _Sora thought.

He swung his keyblade through the air with so much might that even though Renji blocked his attack, he was sent through the wall into the parking lot of the warehouse.

Sora exited the warehouse quickly to see a long blade that was almost rectangular in shape and had hooks protruding from it coming right at him. He dodged quickly but the blade caught the very end of his leg, causing blood to squirt onto the concrete.

"_Damn"_ Sora thought to himself; _"That's a pretty deep gash." _

"Hah!" Renji yelled across the lot from Sora; "This is going to be too easy" and then he took off in the direction of Sora, his Zanpakutō held high.

Sora quickly recovered and blocked the incoming attack from Renji, taking advantage of the weight his opponent's blade, Sora thrust his keyblade down on top of it, causing Renji's Zanpakutō to dig into the ground.

Immediately after, Sora charged right for Renji, who just stared blankly, and swung. His keyblade was about to make contact but another blade appeared in the way, it was shaped like Renji's sword before it transformed, however this one was all black.

Sora looked to see Ichigo staring right at him; "What?" he mustered.

He saw Ichigo's fist heading right for his face, Sora ducked and backed up but Ichigo appeared right in front of him. Sora felt a kick to the stomach and then Ichigo hit him directly in the temple.

Sora's head was pounding and his vision was fading, he jumped back to recuperate and cast a quick cure. Sora looked for Ichigo and spotted him standing right where he had left him.

"I see how it is" Sora said; "Two against one, huh? Well bring it on!"

"Sora, listen to what you're saying!" Rukia yelled from below him; "Why do you want to fight us?"

"Well that's easy!" Sora yelled as he sprinted at Ichigo and their blades collided, sending sparks flying. "I'd want to fight anyone that intends to kill me or my true friends!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Ichigo screamed at the top of his lungs and pushed Sora away. Sora saw him pull his sword closer to his body, ready for a fight.

"Good Ichigo, you stay here and capture him. I'm going back to the seireitei to tell the captains where he is located." With that Renji plunged his blade into nothing, half of it turned invisible and an ancient sliding door appeared, leading into bright light.

Sora knew what he had to do, he pointed his keyblade at the door after Renji stepped through and locked it in place just before it was about to close all the way.

"_Mickey, hold on." _Sora thought.

Sora was about to run for the door when Ichigo stepped in his way again.

"Ugh! Get out of my way!" Sora yelled.

"No way!" replied Ichigo; "First tell me why you're turning on us!"

"Please, me turning on you?" Sora said as they locked blades again. "You're trying to kill me, and you've been lying to me all along! I heard the phone conversation!"

Ichigo's eyes widened in confusion as Sora teleported behind him, he was ready to make a gash right in Ichigo's back, but at the last second he couldn't.

"_Even though they aren't the people I thought they were, I still can't kill them." _

Instead of stabbing him, Sora through his foot out and caught Ichigo right in the back of the head, sending his face plummeting into the ground.

Sora landed and started walking toward the portal when Rukia stepped in the way, her blade drawn with a weak stature but fierce gaze.

"Not you too" Sora said.

At that moment, Rukia's eyes widened and Sora heard the word:

"Getsuga…"

Sora turned and yelled "FIRE!" as he slashed Oathkeeper in a vertical motion

"Tenshou!"

Ichigo's black and red spiritual pressure was countered by Sora's intense fire spell, a huge explosion sent all three of them flying in opposite directions.

(Karakura Town: Evening)

Rukia woke up in an all-too familiar room that belonged to Kisuke Urahara. She sat up recalling the recent explosion that was the obvious reason why her head and left arm were bandaged at the moment.

She saw Orihime sitting next to her:

"Hi Rukia! Are you feeling okay?" she asked in her usual upbeat tone.

"I'm fine" Rukia said; "How's Ichigo?"

"Psht. You kidding? I'm fine, that was nothing." She heard Ichigo state from behind her. She turned to see him back in his human body.

She looked around the room, but saw no sign of her intended target.

"Ichigo" she began; "Where is Sora?"

Ichigo shook his head back and forth; "He took off through the portal to the seireitei after asking me not to get in his way."

"We have to go stop him from getting himself killed!" she exclaimed.

"That's the problem, Kisuke said that all contact to the seireitei was lost at the approximate time Sora entered the portal."

"So what are we going to do?" Orihime asked.

"Well Kisuke is setting up his connection to the precipice world so we can go through. That's why you need to rest up Rukia, so you have energy at the time we get there, because, if Sora does turn out to be an enemy" Ichigo paused averting his eyes to the ground; "It's going to be hard to take him out."

"Ichigo" Orihime whispered, acknowledging his anxiety and seemingly upset by it.

"It'll be done soon" he said, looking at Rukia; "Be ready" and with that he got up and exited the room.

"Sora" Rukia said, looking out of the window, into the sky.

**There's the next chapter, I hope I didn't disappoint! The next chapter will probably be about Mickey and the others in radiant garden (I didn't forget about them!) so be ready! Don't forget to read and review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**zKingdom Hearts: Bleached**

**I don't own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts (but this fanfic is mine!)**

**This story takes place during Bleach and shortly after Kingdom Hearts 2**

**Lock: 020**

(Precipice World)

Sora opened his eyes to see the dust and fire embers settling on the ground around him. He was thrown the blast site into a rather large SUV that now had a huge dent in the passenger and rear doors.

"Ugh" he grunted as he stood to lean on the vehicle; "What's with me and getting tossed into cars lately? It's really annoying."

"Ugggghhh" Sora heard someone moan to his left. He looked to see Rukia bleeding from her head and a large chunk of cement had landed on her left arm.

"_Even with all the anger I have towards her right now, I can't just let her sit there and bleed out." _Sora thought to himself

He walked over and plucked Oathkeeper from the ground where it had landed; then proceeded to cast a gravira spell to move the cement off of her.

"Cure" he said pointing his keyblade at Rukia and watching the blood stop pouring from her head. However, the wound remained.

"I must've used up a lot of my magic today" Sora said.

"Sora…"

Sora turned to see a bloodied Ichigo crawling toward his blade on the ground. A lot of the black jacket Ichigo was wearing had been burnt off and Sora could tell he was weak.

Before Ichigo could grab his blade, Sora put his foot down on the hilt and slid it away.

"Ichigo" Sora said; "I don't know why you betrayed me, but all I'm going to say is that I don't want to hurt you. So just stay out of my way."

Sora turned to walk away and looked back over his shoulder to say; "please"

Sora walked to the door he had locked and turned to look back at Ichigo, hurting.

He pointed Oathkeeper at Ichigo and mustered up what was left of his magic to cast a cure on him. Once it was finished Sora quickly proceeded through the door and 'unlocked' it. Causing it to close.

Then he stepped into darkness.

(Soul Society: King Mickey short!)

"HALT!"

Mickey turned his head to the large man; "Why, hello there. I just need to get through this gate is all."

"No one gets through the gate, not if I, Jindabo Ikkanzaka have anything to say about it" explained the man as he stepped between Mickey and the large white wall.

"Look", Mickey said keep in mind that Sora could be in trouble; "Move out of the way….. or I'll make you move."

"Ha" Jindabo snickered as he picked up his two axes. "Let's begin."

Jindabo picked up both of his axes and lifted them over his head.

"_I'll have to make this quick" _Mickey thought to himself.

Jindabo thrust his two axes from above his head down toward Mickey with such force that they would surely split the earth, but all Mickey did was raise his hand towards the incoming weapons.

**Boom…**

A large explosion of golden energy took place that brought the people in the observant crowd to their knees. Once the dust cleared it became clear to them what had happened, for they saw Mickey and his majestic kingdom key stop Jindabo's axes right in their tracts.

"_Well, this fella really isn't that strong"_ Mickey thought to himself;_ "I sorta feel bad for fighting him. And what's this gold stuff coming off of me?"_

Mickey looked up to see fear and confusion written on Jindabo's face. "W-Who are you?" he stuttered.

"Sorry pal" Mickey said smiling up at Jindabo; "I tried to be peaceful" and then let out one of his hiccup-like laughs.

Afterwards Mickey placed both hands on his keyblade and, with a small amount of effort, tossed Jindabo's axes into the air and proceeded to jump right toward Jindabo's head, holding the kingdom key just above his head.

"Wha-" before Jindabo finished his sentence, Mickey landed a blow right to his head, and another release of massive spiritual pressure took place.

At this point things were frantic, Mickey looked back towards the location of the crowd and saw everyone fleeing and some of them even screaming.

"Oops" Mickey said as he tightened the hood on his black robe and set his sights on the giant wall that kept him from progressing to his location.

"Hmm" he said as he pulled his keyblade up and pointed it directly at the 'gate.' Just then a small beam of light appeared from the tip of his blade and created a keyhole in the middle of the wall, soon after, the gate began moving up.

"That should do it" Mickey said cheerfully as a loud crack of thunder was heard. Rain started pouring down from the skies, and massive black clouds began forming around the entire soul society.

"_I must hurry" _Mickey said as he took a step into the gate, but almost immediately there were numerous flashes of black and multiple blades pointed right at him.

He gripped the keyblade in his hand even tighter, ready for a fight as he looked straight ahead at one of his attackers. He had slate grey eyes and long black hair that was kept up in an intricate headpiece. His robes were black and he wore what seemed to be a white vest over them. What seemed to be the trait that stood out most about this man was his expression: one of relaxation and loyalty.

"Halt" said the stranger; "You're coming with us to the Head-Captain."

Mickey let out a sigh of relief; "Finally some good news" he said as he dismissed his keyblade. "Let's go."


	22. Chapter 22

**Kingdom Hearts: Bleached**

**I don't own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts (I'm getting sick of this disclaimer)**

**This story takes place during Bleach and shortly after Kingdom Hearts 2**

**Lock: 021**

(Radiant Garden: Merlin's House)

"So what's the plan?" Kairi heard Riku ask Merlin.

"Well" Merlin said as he addressed the anxious group in front of him. "Yensid and I have come to the conclusion that Maleficent has closed this world that Sora and Mickey are trapped in with some very powerful dark magic."

Kairi was fixated on Merlin, hoping to hear some good news. As was everyone else in the room; even Yuffie.

"And…" Leon said nonchalantly.

"Well" Merlin said "Her boundaries cannot be transgressed the way we expected. Yensid and I cannot simply use our magic to 'break' into this world."

Kairi was astounded; "Isn't Master Yensid extremely powerful? How is it he cannot overpower Maleficent?"

"Isn't it obvious" Leon said before Merlin could speak; "Maleficent must've obtained some new power from this world, that's why she wanted to start her plans there."

"Yes" Merlin said; "Yensid and I have come to the same conclusion as you, Leon. As a matter of fact, I believe her new power is connected to that monster over there."

Kairi turned to see the disturbing looking monster with a white mask in the slightly visible force field.

"You mean the one Mickey brought us right?" She asked.

"Indeed" Merlin said. "But it is not certain and I see no way we can test whether or not my theory is true."

"We're sidetracking" Cloud said from the corner of the room. He was o quiet Kairi had practically forgotten that he was there.

"He's right" Riku said. "Personally, I don't care how she got this new power; I want to know how we can help Sora."

"I know Riku, but the matter of the fact is that we aren't sure of the situation. I mean, Sora may not even be in danger."

"Yes he is!" Kairi shouted. "I saw Sora in a dream last night and he was attacked by someone!"

There was a long pause of silence.

"What?" Riku asked staring at her.

"It's true!" She exclaimed.

"So." Riku said; "You're saying you dream about Sora? Now is this all the time or on special occasions?"

Kairi heard the mocking sarcasm in his voice.

"This was real! And it's no time for jokes Riku!" she said, frustrated.

"Hmm, that is grave new indeed" Merlin said; "I will have to tell Yensid about this later."

"But how are we going to help Sora?" Kairi said.

Merlin looked at her with sympathetic eyes, but said; "Honestly, I'm not sure right now."

Kairi felt the tears swelling up in her eyes and Riku tensed up next to her. He grabbed her hand, squeezing extremely hard.

BANG

Kairi looked to see Leon had stood up and his fist on the table in front of him was the apparent culprit of the noise.

"What is wrong with you guys." he said in his calm, composed manner, but Kairi could see the frustration in his eyes. "You're acting as if Sora is some weakling that can't take care of himself when it comes to a fight. Well here's a news flash, he is stronger than most of us, no, all of us. His heart is strong and he'd never lose to someone like maleficent or some 'dream attacker' and don't forget Mickey is there also. He'd find a way to help no matter what! So get that through your head."

Leon walked out of Merlin's house with Aerith running after him. "He's right" Cloud said "we shouldn't be worrying so much, Merlin and Yensid will find a way to get to this world soon. So for now all we have to do is be patient, prepare, and believe Sora can take care of himself.

Kairi was in shock from Leon's 'outburst' but she listened to what cloud had to say. She knew that everyone must feel like her right now, and she needed to be strong. So she let out a great big smile and said;

"You guys are right! He's probably not even in trouble anyways; most likely he's napping somewhere."

Yuffie, Riku, Cid, and Merlin laughed at this joke. They too were trying to conceal their true feelings.

"Merlin" she said, her voice quivering slightly "please hurry."

Merlin looked at her "I will go speak with Yensid later on, let him think for a little" he replied.

(Precipice World)

Sora stepped through the door and let it close behind him. He took a look around and saw nothing but darkness. However, he could sense the red haired man he had previously fought to his left.

"That's the way I should go to get to Mickey" Sora thought to himself.

He took off in that direction running through the dark, enclosed space.

_"Don't worry Mickey"_ Sora thought _"I'm coming to help you"_

"So. You're saying you dream about Sora? Now is this all the time or on special occasions?"

Sora stopped running and looked around. He knew that voice!

"Riku?" he said aloud

"But how are we going to help Sora!" Kairi said

"Kairi?" Sora yelled. "Where are you?"

He turned and saw all of his friends inside of Merlin's house on the wall next to him.

_"What the..."_

His heart is strong and he'd never lose to someone like maleficent or some 'dream attacker'...

"Leon!" Sora yelled "Leon can you hear me?"

He saw anger in Leon's eyes, he looked at Kairi and she had tears in hers. She and Riku were holding hands.

"What the hell?" he said after seeing this.

Cloud was speaking now, "Cloud! Can you hear me? CLOUD!"

Sora saw everyone in the room laughing, enjoying themselves, especially Kairi. _"Why are they so happy right now? This is weird"_

Sora felt a huge pressure from behind him and turned to see a massive object with a yellow light coming towards him. It almost sounded like a train.

"Whoa" he yelled eyes wide in amazement. Then he realized that he should probably run.

Sora took off towards his previous destination, sprinting as fast as he could, but he was still weak from his fight with Ichigo; and this thing behind him was fast. He knew something bad would happen if it touched him.

Ahead Sora could see the red haired guy limp through one of those sliding doors. He ran with all his might to the exit which was slowly closing and the strange object was about to hit him….

**Aww man a cliff hanger! C'mon! Well guys there's the next chapter, I know I haven't updated in a while but I have had a busy summer, soon school will start and I'll NEED something to help me procrastinate! Thank for all the hits and reviews guys! I appreciate it and ****DeRaza360****, you caught me, I haven't really been reading over my chapters before I release them ha-ha, but let me know from now on some specific example because I didn't think that I was making THAT many mistake ha-ha. As for your opinion, ****Tensa Zangetsu 17**** I really DON'T want to agree with you, but I see your point. You also have to think that Ichigo thought Sora was a friend, but now he's fighting him? He wouldn't want to hurt someone he thought was a friend, well that's the point I was trying to get across anyway. If anyone has any questions just pm me and I'll be happy to explain things. Read and review! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Kingdom Hearts: Bleached**

**I don't own Bleach or Kingdom Hearts **

**This story takes place during Bleach and shortly after Kingdom Hearts 2**

**Lock: 022**

(Soul Society:?)

Ichigo stepped out of the precipice world and onto looked in the immediate vicinity. He was somewhere in the middle of the Seireitei. It was nighttime and everything seemed calm but he could tell something was wrong. The faint scent of burning wood could be smelt and upon further observation, Ichigo noticed that it wasn't night, but that pitch black clouds had formed above the entire soul society giving the illusion of perpetual darkness. On top of all of that rain was pouring down from the sky.

"_I should get to higher grounds; maybe I'll be able to see easier._" Ichigo thought to himself.

Ichigo jumped into the sky and landed on top of a large building. He peered at the rest of the soul society and what he saw shocked him. All around there were houses on fire and he heard the numerous screams of their residents. The rain wasn't even affecting the state of the flames; in fact, they seemed to be growing larger.

_**Swoosh**_

Ichigo heard something slash through the air to the side of him and a split second later he felt a sharp pain on his right temple. _"What the hell was that?"_ he thought to himself. He looked to his right and saw two glowing yellow eyes.

Ichigo took Zangetsu off of his back and wielded it in front of him. Suddenly he felt the presence of more heartless around him, about ten rose up from the ground and attacked.

Ichigo rushed to the closest enemies and sliced through two with one swing of his sword then turned around and yelled; "Getsuga Tenshou!" killing off the rest of them.

"Quite the gifted fighter, you are Ichigo, but what about your friend, Rukia?"

Ichigo whipped his body around to see a tall woman wearing a tattered black cloak, her skin had a green hue and her head was adorned with a horned headdress.

Ichigo stared at this woman with discontent; "….You must be Maleficent" he assumed blatantly; "What did you say about Rukia?"

"Simply stating that she's weak" maleficent replied and tilted her head to their right. When Ichigo turned his head he saw a hooded figure with a black coat holding the hair of a kneeling Rukia, bound by green chains of fire.

"Rukia!" he yelled and started to run towards her.

"uh-uh-uh" the hooded figure said placing her hand near Rukia's head and conjuring a fireball. "One more step and her head is toast."

Ichigo turned his attention to Maleficent with a menacing glare "what the hell do you want?" he yelled.

"Oh, just one thing." she said in a calm fashion. "To see if you're strong enough."

"Strong enough for wha-"

Before Ichigo finished his sentence, the fireball from the hooded figures hand struck Ichigo directly in the chest and sent him flying off the roof into the courtyard below. He came to a skidding halt and quickly regained his composure averting his eyes to their previous destination. They were both still standing there, staring at him, suddenly two darkside heartless rose from the ground of the courtyard and set their sights on Ichigo.

"Shit" he said.

"This task is simple " maleficent said coldly; "defeat these heartless, or your friend becomes one."

Ichigo turned and slashed Zangetsu through the air "Getsuga Tenshou!" a blue crescent shaped piece of energy hurtled straight for maleficent and as quick as it travelled Ichigo beat it with a flash step toward the hooded figure and Rukia. Just before he reaches his destination a large black hand came swooping through the air and struck Ichigo, sending him flying yards back where he regained his composure with a back flip.

"Damn it" Ichigo said as blood began trickling out of his mouth. Ichigo looked to where he attacked maleficent hoping his Getsuga had struck however the other darkside had shielded her from it.

"Enough" Ichigo said as he pointed Zangetsu in front of him and placed his hand to opposite forearm.

"Bankai!" he yelled as his immense spiritual pressure started to form around him. Ichigo looked towards maleficent, who had a wry smile on her face.

"Take this!" Ichigo yelled as he flash steeped behind one of the darksides and plunged Tensa Zangetsu into the back of its head. Just then the heartless flung its hand towards Ichigo so he grasped his blade with both hands and flipped his body forward, releasing a blast of energy down through the monsters body; causing it to disappear. Immediately after Ichigo turned to the other hollow and yelled GETSUGA TENSHOU, releasing a large crescent shaped blast of red and black energy sailed towards the darkside and destroyed it on impact.

"Brilliant" maleficent said behind Ichigo as he turned to look at her. "Thanks" he said pointed his blade at her "you're next!" and jumped to the roof she was standing on.

"Oh?" she replied, "I do think you're forgetting about someone."

"Watch out Ichigo!" Rukia yelled to the left of him

Ichigo sensed movement behind him and turned just in time to see the cloaked figure hit him square in the chest with a green fireball **through** his chest. He felt a sudden burning sensation and went flying off the rooftop.

"Ichigo!" he heard Rukia yell as he was blacking out just before his eyes closed he looked at a talking maleficent and could just make out two words.

"Strong."

...

"Enough."

Ichigo!

Ichigo hit the ground and opened his eyes he was looking at the hard wood floor and legs of a girl dressed in a soul reaper uniform. He looked up and saw Rukia.

"Well" she said "let's go Kisuke's gate is ready."

It took a minute for him to register what she was talking about but then he uttered the words; "Oh. Okay"

He got up off the floor and tried to recollect his thoughts. He had went into Kisuke's spare room to get some rest before entering the soul society, but there was something about the dream he just had. He could barely remember it, but it seemed important.

"Alright." he said to Rukia while taking out his soul badge and removing his soul from his physical body. "Let's go"

"Who's strong enough?" Ichigo thought as he exited the room with Rukia.

**Okay guys it's been a while! I'd just like to let you know I have about seven chapters finished for this story in advance! Which is good because I had some major writer's block issues before this. I won't release them all at once though. By the way, do these dream scenarios piss you guys off? I mean they aren't COMPLETELY pointless right? Well don't forget to read and review, thanks to all those that have so far!**


End file.
